You Belong With Me
by Ori91ri
Summary: Berkat tangan dingin Ichinose Guren kini Hyakuya Yuuichirou berhasil menjadi penyanyi remaja yang bersinar di puncak popularitasnya. Namun "semakin tinggi sebuah pohon berdiri akan semakin kencang angin yang menerpanya". Yuu melihat perubahan aneh pada diri Guren semenjak Yuu mengalami kejadian buruk yang melibatkan saingannya. Warning: Shōnen-ai, AU, OOC, LIME, NTR - Rate M!
1. Tak Terduga

**Disclaimer: Takaya Kagami &amp; Yamato Yamamoto**

**AU, sedikit OOC, Lime**

**R&amp;R onegai. NO FLAME. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Tak Terduga  
**

Setitik noda merah merembes di kerah kemeja polkadot hijau muda Yuuichirou. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan suhu yang mendingin perlahan. Matanya menatap nanar seorang pria yang saat ini tengah mencengkeram erat kedua pundaknya, yang tak lain adalah manajer sekaligus kakak angkatnya. Ichinose Guren. Tak pernah Yuu sangka, pria itu akan berbuat segila ini setelah sebelumnya memang gila dengan nekat menjadikannya penyanyi remaja di tengah masa krisis negara.

"G‒Gu‒ren..." panggil Yuu terbata. Berdiri bulu roma Yuu saat permukaan wajahnya diterpa hembusan napas hangat Guren yang memburu.

Guren tak menanggapi panggilan Yuu. Hanya mendesis sambil bola matanya terus bergerak ke sana kemari menjelajahi dengan teliti tiap inchi wajah Yuu. Hidungnya masih kembang kempis membaui wajah halus pemuda yang hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas panjang seraya melepas cengkeraman.

"Cukup untuk sekarang. Sampai di apartemen nanti akan kuperiksa kau lebih dari ini." Guren menyampirkan jaket jeans-nya ke kepala Yuu.

Yuu mematung untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya menatap bingung punggung Guren yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Hingga Guren menghilang dari pandangan mata, ia tepuk keningnya kuat-kuat sambil mengatur napas. Sungguh baru sekarang Yuu merasa tertekan saat berhadapan dengan Guren. Mereka berdua memang jarang bertatap muka terlalu lama jika bukan saat berdiskusi mengenai jadwal-jadwal Yuu. Benar, selama ini Guren memang lebih banyak 'menatap' ke arah lain meski Yuu tahu prioritas utama pria itu tetaplah dirinya. Pernah Yuu berpikir ingin marah pada Guren karena tak sekalipun memberinya kesempataan untuk sekedar berkeluh kesah atas beban kepopulerannya. Tapi... setelah kejadian barusan, dengan tegas Yuu berubah pikiran. _"Lebih baik kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi!"_ Karena hanya ditatap lekat saja membuat degup tak karuan mengusik isi dadanya. Entah kenapa...

"Mau menginap di sini?" celetuk Guren membuyarkan lamunan Yuu. Pria itu tampak melongokkan kepala dari luar pintu toilet.

Yuu menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bergerak... atau kutinggal?" Guren memasang ekspresi wajah lelah. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi Yuu berjingkat mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju parkiran.

Dua menit kemudian mobil sport warna putih milik Guren sudah melesat menuju jalan raya yang tak pernah lengang siang-malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuu yakin ada yang aneh dengan Guren malam ini. Tak biasanya pria menyebalkan itu menyetir ugal-ugalan, membunyikan musik dengan kencang, bahkan lampu merah diterobosnya seolah tanpa halangan. _"Harus cepat sampai apartemen,"_ itulah yang menjadi alasan. Dan hal itu justru kini mengusik ruang pikir Yuu. Membayangkan akan seperti apa cara Guren memeriksa dirinya. Sampai tanpa sadar Yuu merutuk kecerobohannya saat di belakang panggung tadi. Mendadak bayang wajah si culas Krul terpampang jelas di benaknya, dan sukses mengalihkan pikiran was-wasnya mengenai Guren.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sekali lagi suara Guren membuyarkan lamunan. Yuu terkaget, membuat Guren mengernyitkan dahi karena menangkap ekspresi aneh Yuu yang tampak sedang menahan amarah itu.

"Tidak... hanya..."

"Kuharap segala tindakan mereka tidak mengganggumu, dan tidak menghalangi jalanmu menuju 'tangga paling atas'..."

Yuu tidak bisa menyanggah pernyataan Guren barusan. Sebenarnya Yuu merasa lelah menjadi sosok remaja paling populer di seantero Jepang. Tapi ia juga paham harapan besar Guren mengenai segala kemudahan masa depannya. Selain itu ia merasa harus membalas budi pada Guren karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kekacauan besar akibat gempa bumi dahsyat yang merenggut nyawa semua keluarga panti asuhan Hyakuya tempat Yuu menyandarkan hidupnya. Meski empat tahun lalu Yuu mencibir dan memaki ide gila Guren untuk mejadikannya bintang remaja, tapi kesadaran akan balas budi itu membuatnya luluh juga. Hingga akhirnya kini setahap demi setahap kehidupan mereka terangkat menuju puncak kemewahan dengan bergelimang popularitas dan harta benda.

Mungkin memang sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk mati kelelahan akibat terlalu padat jadwal menjadi seorang bintang. Pasrah... sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Karena kerja keras Guren demi dirinya juga patut dibayar dengan imbalan yang setimpal.

"Guren... perempuan itu—" ucapan Yuu terpotong karena terkejut oleh ulah Guren yang menghentikan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba. Suara decit rem memekakkan telinga. Linglung, Yuu berpikir mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun dan apapun mengganggumu." Tiba-tiba saja Guren sudah mengganti posisinya dari yang semula berada di belakang kemudi menjadi sangat dekat dengan posisi duduk Yuu. Terlalu dekat, bahkan dengan satu gerakan maju saja bibir Guren bisa langsung menyentuh pangkal hidung Yuu. Yuu tidak menyangka Guren bisa secepat itu melepas _seat belt_ dan mendekat padanya.

Dejavu.

Tak terelakkan lagi, kejadian di toilet tadi kembali terjadi saat ini. Guren tak sedikitpun menjauhkan posisi tubuh dan wajahnya. Napas hangatnya terhembus bebas dan tak beraturan menerpa kulit halus wajah Yuu. Bahkan Guren sengaja melakukan itu mulai dari kening dan turun perlahan hingga ke dagu Yuu. Yuu yang merasa tidak nyaman secara reflek mendorong bahu Guren untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi Guren justru mencengkeram pundaknya dan menghimpit badannya hingga kepala belakangnya sedikit membentur kaca jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Guren! Hentikan!" Yuu mulai kesal saat Guren membenamkan wajah ke lehernya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Guren mengangkat kepala, tangannya melepas paksa _band-aid_ di sudut bibir kiri Yuu. Spontan Yuu memekik, tapi Guren bergegas menyumpalkan bibirnya ke bibir remaja tanpa daya itu.

"Emmph~!"

Sadar bahwa Yuu sulit bernapas, Guren segera mengangkat wajahnya. Binar matanya menyorot tajam. Tiba-tiba lidahnya sedikit terjulur, perlahan menjilat bibir bawah Yuu mulai dari sudut kanan dan secara mendadak menghisap lembut sudut kiri bibir Yuu yang membekas luka.

Yuu sadar tindakan Guren ini tidaklah 'benar'. Tapi... perpaduan rasa perih dan geli yang menjalari bibirnya sukses membuatnya sedikit terlena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuu berlari kecil menuju meja resepsionis. "Boleh aku tahu letak toilet terdekat?" tanyanya tergesa. Yuu paling tidak suka jika pemotretannya berlangsung di hotel mewah meski tak semewah apartemennya. Sudah 15 menit Yuu mencari toilet tapi malah nyasar ke sana kemari, hingga tak ada pilihan selain bertanya pada resepsionis yang berada tak jauh dari pemberhentian terakhir acara lari-larinya.

"Kyaa! Hyakuya Yuuichirou... setelah kuberi tahu, bolehkah aku mendapat imbalan berupa foto dan tanda tanganmu?" tanya wanita resepsionis itu.

Yuu yang sulit menahan kebelet pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Barulah setelah itu ia mendapat petunjuk arah toilet terdekat. "Terimakasih. Aku akan ke sini lagi begitu selesai dengan urusanku." Yuu kembali berlari. Selain memang benar-benar kebelet juga Yuu tidak ingin Guren menemukannya saat ini, ia tidak ingin si mesum itu mengikutinya ke toilet lagi.

"Hah... syukurlah semalam Guren malah ketiduran. Meski akhirnya aku yang menyetir, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia terus terjaga dan leluasa melancarkan aksi mesumnya." gumam Yuu lirih. Seketika Yuu bergidik saat tiba-tiba terlintas bayang wajah mesum Guren semalam. "Dasar Om-om gila..." Tapi lumayan juga reaksi minuman alkohol yang ditenggak Guren sebelum pulang berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Saat sampai di belokan sebuah lorong, Yuu nyaris menabrak seseorang. Spontan Yuu menundukkan kepala sambil mengucap maaf beberapa kali sebelum kembali berlari. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, larinya terhenti. Yuu mematung di tempatnya kini. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, pelan. Matanya membulat lebar saat bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang nyaris ditabraknya tadi.

"Ohisashiburi... Yuu-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**


	2. Kesempatan

**Chapter 2 : Kesempatan  
**

"Yuu-chan, lihat. Akhirnya aku pakai _softlens_..."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terdengar di antara keheningan Yuu dan Mika. Entah kenapa sulit bagi Yuu untuk menanggapinya. Meski ia bersyukur Mika tampak baik-baik saja, tapi kebimbangan meliputi perasaannya. Yuu mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu senyumnya itu terlihat dipaksakan. Mika yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bawah mata kanannya akhirnya menyerah. Menghela napas panjang, Mika maju selangkah lebih dekat pada Yuu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Mika meraih lengan kiri Yuu dan meletakkan telapaknya di puncak kepalanya. "Aku rindu kau mengusap kepalaku setiap akan tidur, Yuu-chan. Tidakkah kau merasakan rindu yang sama?"

Mata Yuu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mika. "A‒aku..." Yuu bingung harus menjawab apa. Isi pikiran dan hatinya sedang berkecamuk hebat, sulit baginya memilih kata.

"Ahaha! Kenapa kau jadi kaku begini? Ini bukan seperti Yuu-chan yang kukenal." Mika makin mendekat, hingga jarak posisi badan mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja. Lirih Mika membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Yuu. "Ataukah... kau memang sengaja melupakan segala kenangan indah kita?"

Kembali Yuu membelalakkan mata. Namun hanya sesaat, karena kemudian sorot matanya berubah datar. "Kau... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hyakuya Mikaela yang kukenal sudah mati sejak empat tahun lalu."

Mika menjauh perlahan. Ia balikkan badan sambil menyungging senyuman. "Aku memang sudah 'mati'." Ia menoleh pada Yuu, air mukanya mendadak sayu. "Tapi entah kenapa aku berusaha keras untuk 'hidup' lagi. Mungkin... karena kau masih hidup, aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu sebagai konsekuensi atas kesalahan besarmu."

Kedua alis Yuu menaut, tatapan matanya tajam. Semua rasa bimbang yang sempat ia rasa pun perlahan menghilang. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Mika. Begitupun aku. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja, tanpa mengalami kehancuran seperti yang kau ancamkan padaku."

Yuu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet. Sedangkan Mika masih diam di sana memperhatikan gerak rambut Yuu yang tergerai karena berlarian.

"Kau masih saja suka mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kejam, Yuu-chan..." Mika tersenyum samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelan Yuu meletakkan nampan keramik di meja depan tv. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Guren di sofa sebelah meja dengan suara gemeletuk barang pecah belahnya itu. Selesai memindahkan secangkir susu cokelat hangat dari nampan ke meja, Yuu duduk pelan di bibir sofa. Ia perhatikan wajah lelah Guren yang sedikit tertutup lengan kanannya. Seketika terlintas di benak Yuu sebuah kejahilan kecil. Ia bergegas mengambil marker dari dalam laci dekat tv. Dan memulai aksi jahilnya dengan mencoretkan sketsa kumis, alis tebal, taring, tak lupa titik-titik noda di kedua pipi Guren.

Yuu terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja Guren menangkap tangannya. Mata Guren menyipit. Yuu yang ditatap seperti itu langsung merinding, jelas karena ia ingat tatapan yang sama seperti saat kejadian mesum kemarin malam. "Aku tidak—"

Guren menarik tubuh Yuu ke pelukannya. Otomatis Yuu menindih Guren. Malah si mesum itu kini makin mempererat dekapannya, dan leluasa menciumi kepala Yuu yang membenamkan wajah ke dadanya. Yuu ingin berontak, tapi jelas tidak akan menang melawan pria kekar itu. Bukan hanya usia, tapi berat badan, tinggi badan, dan dari segi kekuatan mereka berdua sudah pasti berbeda. Akhirnya Yuu menyerah. Membiarkan Guren menciumi helaian rambutnya dengan napas memburu layaknya serigala mendapatkan mangsa. Yang jelas tidak akan ia ijinkan Guren mengeksplor bagian tubuh lainnya.

Aksi gila Guren terhenti saat mendengar hembusan napas Yuu yang tak beraturan. "Kau lelah?"

"Sialan!" umpat Yuu pelan.

Guren hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum samar. "Aku ingin di posisi ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Boleh?"

Wajah Yuu terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Si gila Guren berhasil membuatnya ketularan gila. "T‒terserah..." jawab Yuu terbata. Ia coba rileks dengan memejamkan mata, toh Guren sudah tidak lagi melancarkan aksinya. Kesadarannya sedikit berkurang oleh usapan lembut Guren di kepalanya. Namun hal itu justru mengingatkannya pada wajah sayu Mika. Pemuda beriris biru itu merindukan usapan tangannya, membuat Yuu senang tapi juga kecewa.

Isi hati dan pikiran Yuu kembali berkecamuk. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk Mika dan mengucap seribu maaf saat itu. Ingin menanyakan banyak hal, mengobrol panjang lebar, bahkan ia sangat ingin memberinya sebuah kecupan. Hanya saja... perubahan sikap Mika membuatnya kecewa. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih Guren.

Guren yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yuu pun mulai mengira-ngira. "Siapa yang kau temui hari ini?"

Seketika cengkeraman Yuu mengendur. Ia mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Guren. Spontan ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain supaya tidak bertatapan dengan iris cokelat itu. Merasa dekapan Guren juga mengendur, ia bergegas bangkit dan duduk di bawah sofa.

"Hmm. Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Guren mengikuti Yuu duduk di lantai.

"K‒kenapa? Aku punya hak untuk menyimpan masalah privasiku sendiri. Kenapa kau harus tahu semua yang menyangkut diriku?" Yuu tampak tak suka dengan ucapan Guren barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa makin terkekang.

Guren tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena aku walimu. Untuk sekarang kau masih sangat membutuhkanku."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" Yuu menepis tangan Guren yang mencoba mengusap kepalanya. "Aku sudah 16 tahun, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu mencampuri privasiku?" Yuu membalik badan membelakangi Guren dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Guren sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, justru ia merasa gemas karena Yuu masih belum bisa berpikir dewasa meski menyebut dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi. Guren memeluk Yuu dari belakang. Yuu tidak berontak kali ini. Bahkan membiarkan Guren mencium dan menjilati telinga kanannya. Geli, risih, tapi entah kenapa Yuu mulai suka. Tanpa bisa Yuu pungkiri, ia ingin lebih dimanja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana kau letakkan _paracetamol_ yang baru kubeli kemarin?" teriak Guren dari dapur.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau membelinya," jawab Yuu malas. Ia masih menikmati acara mandi busanya.

"Aku serius! Bantu aku mencarinya!" Kali ini Guren berteriak lebih keras.

Yuu memutar bola mata. Sifat asli Guren keluar hanya karena kehilangan obat favoritnya. Menyebalkan. "Aku ingat. Mungkinkah ikut terbuang plastik bekas cemilan?"

"Apaa?!" Terdengar derap langkah kaki Guren yang menghentak menuju kamar mandi. Yuu bergegas keluar bathup dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Tapi suara langkah kaki Guren hilang seiring terdengarnya dering ponsel.

"Ya, hallo? Apa?" Ternyata Guren sedang menerima telepon. Yuu menghembuskan napas lega karena telepon itu mengalihkan perhatian Guren darinya. Sebenarnya Yuu mulai suka dimanja-manja, hanya saja... ia masih merasa takut jika Guren hendak berbuat lebih.

Tak terdengar lagi suara Guren. Yuu menempelkan daun telinga kirinya di pintu. Hening. Merasa curiga, ia bergegas menyiramkan air shower untuk membilas busa di sekujur tubuhnya. Menyambar handuk lalu melilitkannya ke tubuh. Sebelum keluar, ia pastikan bahwa di luar masih hening. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar memutar kunci dan knop lalu melangkah keluar.

Yang tampak di pandangan matanya kini adalah Guren yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menekuk lutut dan ekspresinya...

"Guren! Kau kenapa?" Yuu menghampiri Guren dan mengguncang badannya. Lemah. Yuu panik melihat keadaan Guren yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sungguh tidak biasa. Mendadak kecemasan menghimpit dadanya, takut bagaimana jika Guren terus dalam kondisi seperti ini selamanya.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit. Aku... Ah! Aku minta maaf karena tidak sengaja membuang obatmu. Tapi... ayolah... aku takut kalau kau—" Yuu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Guren menundukkan wajah seraya berkata lirih, "Maaf..."

Yuu tidak mengerti. Seketika ia merasa lemas juga, entah karena apa. "Apa maksudmu mengucap maaf seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian mengajukanmu menjadi tokoh utama dalam proyek film yang disutradarai Shinoa-san. Tapi... barusan dia menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa..."

"Bahwa apa?" Yuu kembali mengguncang badan Guren karena rasa penasarannya.

"Peran tokoh utama diberikan pada Mikaela."

Mata Yuu membulat lebar. Napasnya memburu dan terasa panas. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang menyumpal dadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berhasil‒" kalimat Guren terpotong karena melihat sorot tajam mata Yuu. "Kau..." Ia rasakan pegangan tangan Yuu di pundaknya terasa mencengkeram kuat.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Inilah persaingan. Kita harus bisa menerimanya. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah dari segala kegagalan." Yuu mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi aku... aku merasa kekalahan pertama kita ini membuktikan bahwa aku tidak becus. Aku takut ini merupakan sebuah pertanda untuk kegagalan-kegagalan kita selanjutnya. Kau tahu kan, selama ini kita tidak pernah ditolak, bahkan kitalah yang selalu mereka kejar. Tapi sekarang..."

Tiba-tiba Yuu memeluk Guren. "Meski gagal berapa kali. Meski hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan meski akhirnya kita jatuh miskin, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mata Guren terbelalak. "Kau... berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa aku jika tanpa dirimu?" Yuu tersenyum lebar. Membuat Guren menyeringai, "Bagian ini juga yang kusuka darimu. Yuuchirou, I love you!"

"Aaakh!" Yuu memekik keras saat tiba-tiba Guren mengeratkan pelukan sambil mendorongnya hingga telentang di lantai. Yuu bergidik saat melihat Guren membuka dua kancing kemejanya. "G‒Guren! Kuperingatkan kau ya! Jangan lagi berbuat gila!"

Si mesum Guren tak mengindahkan peringatan Yuu. Ia ciumi leher dan dada Yuu yang menguarkan wangi sabun itu. Guren senang berhasil memaksa Yuu memakai sabun bayi yang ia pesan khusus dari luar negeri.

"Guren! Ahh... henti‒kaaanh..." Yuu mengerang saat Guren menghisap-hisap permukaan kulitnya hingga membekaskan beberapa noda kemerahan.

Percuma saja melarang si mesum ini, pikir Yuu. Toh dirinya juga merasakan nikmat yang aneh nan mengusik jiwa. "Guren..." panggilnya lirih di sela erangan-erangannya. "Tolong jangan... berbuat lebih, aahh.. dari... ini."

Guren hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Yuu tampak kesal karena Guren memaksanya bangun padahal semalam si mesum itu bilang pertemuan dengan Shinoa-san dibatalkan. "Hoaahm... Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke studio 1 JIDA TV." Guren mulai menginjak gas mobil _sport_nya.

Yuu yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya menyahut, "Ooh~" Tapi tiba-tiba, "Eh? Untuk apa kita ke sana? Bukankah kau bilang pertemuan kita dengan Shinoa-san batal?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Jelas kau, Baka Guren. Kau mengatakannya semalam."

Guren tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya bilang kau batal mendapat peran di film barunya, bukan berarti kita putus hubungan kerja dengannya. Sejak kapan kau ketularan baka, haa?"

Yuu menggerutu tak jelas. Sadar bahwa ia ketularan baka dan gilanya. "Jadi... maksudmu?"

"Aku berhasil meyakinkan Shinoa-san untuk menjadikanmu setingkat lebih atas dari Mikaela."

Yuu meremas kerah _hoodie_nya. "Jelaskan. Aku belum paham."

"Jadi intinya, kau akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, lebih lama, dan lebih menguntungkan daripada Mikaela."

Yuu menatap Guren tak percaya. Meski sempat terpuruk dan menyalahkan diri, pria menyebalkan itu cepat tanggap untuk mendapat pelung emas lainnya.

Guren melirik Yuu sekilas. "Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau ingin kecupan pagi?"

Seketika Yuu membuang muka yang tampak berangsur menyemu. _"Our war has just begun,"_ gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**


	3. Nostalgia

**Chapter 3 : Nostalgia**

Kantin lantai 1 JIDA TV tampak lengang siang ini. Hanya tiga meja yang terisi calon penikmat makan siang. Salah satunya pasangan bintang dan manajernya, Yuuichirou dan Guren. Mereka memang sengaja memilih tempat makan yang sepi untuk menyantap makanan sembari berdiskusi.

Guren masih asyik main _game puzzle_ di tabletnya, sedangkan Yuu berkutat dengan segelas jus alpukat yang sedari tadi diaduk-aduk tanpa minat meminumnya.

"Guren..." panggil Yuu lirih, memecah hening antara keduanya.

"Hmm?" sahut Guren sambil masih fokus dengan _game_nya. Tapi selang beberapa menit Yuu tak melanjutkan obrolan membuat Guren mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia letakkan tabletnya di atas meja, sedikit menarik posisi kursinya supaya lebih mendekat ke meja sekaligus Yuu. "Kenapa diam?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yuu menggeleng. "Aku hanya... tidak menyangka..."

"Apanya?"

Obrolan terhenti saat pelayan kantin membawakan makanan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya satu per satu ke meja. Setelah pelayan pergi barulah mereka melanjutkan obrolan sambil mulai melahap makan siang.

"Kau selalu berusaha keras demi karirku. Kupikir... kaulah manajer terhebat di negeri ini."

Guren tersedak mendengar ucapan Yuu barusan. Buru-buru ia minum jus leci kesukaannya. "Jangan kau kira aku akan senang mendengarnya."

"K‒kenapa?" Yuu membelalakkan mata. "Ah, lagi pula aku tidak sedang memujimu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Baiklah. Tapi lebih baik kau simpan apapun pendapatmu tentangku. Sungguh itu tidak akan membuatku senang."

Yuu memajukan bibir bawahnya, kesal. "Kenapa?" ia menggumam.

Guren tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Yuu. "Sudah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

Yuu memasukkan potongan besar daging bakar ke mulutnya. Apapun yang dilakukan Guren untuknya mungkin tak kan bisa ia beri imbalan yang setimpal. Tapi dalam hati ia bertekad untuk menuruti semua keinginan Guren untuk menjadikannya 'bintang' yang paling bersinar. Yuu tidak ingin melihat Guren kehilangan semangat dan senyuman.

Yuu menatap Guren sejenak, ada noda kecap di bawah bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia usap noda itu dengan tangan kosong. Guren terkejut dengan perlakuan tak biasa Yuu padanya itu. Tampak pipi Yuu menyemu.

"Emm... Bagaimana penampilanku di acara _talkshow_ tadi?" Yuu membuat topik baru sebelum Guren yang bicara lebih dulu mengenai tindakannya barusan.

Guren tersenyum lebar. "Luar biasa."

Yuu menatap Guren tak percaya.

"Kau tahu? Shinoa-san memujimu habis-habisan saat kami mengobrol di ruangannya tadi. Dia bilang penampilan menyanyi akustikmu di awal _segmen_ sangat memukaunya. Apalagi setelah itu kau membawakan acara dengan luwes, dan ternyata kau bisa melawak juga. Dia juga bilang tidak salah memilih kita, karena kau berhasil menaikkan _ratting_ acara."

Terdengar hembusan panjang napas Yuu. Guren menyipitkan mata. "Segugup itukah kau mendengar jawabanku?"

Yuu tersenyum sambil menggeleng singkat. "Aku lega. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik besok lusa."

"Bagus." Guren menunjuk piring Yuu dengan garpu, "Habiskan makananmu. Sejam lagi kita harus sudah sampai di Panti Asuhan JIDA."

"Emm!" Yuu mengangguk penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Turun dari mobil, Yuu dibuat terpana oleh tempat yang baru pertama ini diinjak kakinya. Panti Asuhan JIDA. Halamannya sangat luas, dengan hamparan rumput sintetis dan bermacam tumbuhan bunga serta pepohonan. Tempat parkir luas di dua sisi halaman, sedangkan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah taman yang tak terlalu besar tapi tampak indah dengan sentuhan parit kecil khas hiasan rumah tradisional Jepang.

Guren menarik tangan Yuu, membuat pemuda beriris hijau itu tersentak karena sadar dari alam lamunan. "Hei, kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?"

Yuu mengangguk. Ia ikuti langkah Guren menuju gedung utama berlantai dua. Guren memberinya isyarat untuk naik ke lantai dua tanpanya.

"Kenapa aku harus ke sana? Dan kau... mau ke mana?" tanya Yuu. Ia jadi kekanakan tiba-tiba dengan menarik-narik lengan jaket Guren.

"Di sana ada tempat yang pasti menarik perhatianmu. Cepatlah naik. Setelah acara pentas seni dimulai sampai selesai, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menikmati tempat ini."

"Aku mengerti." Yuu mengangguk mantap seraya mengayunkan langkah cepatnya menaiki tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woaa! Benar kata si Baka Guren. Aku menemukan tempat yang menarik." Yuu mengarahkan teropong ke sana kemari.

Di lantai dua terdapat ruang perpustakaan, toilet, kantin sederhana, dan ruang belanja kecil yang menyediakan kerajinan tangan karya anak-anak panti asuhan serta buah-buahan segar dari perkebunan. Di antara ruang perpustakaan dan kantin terdapat tempat kosong untuk memantau keadaan panti asuhan yang terletak di belakang gedung utama ini. Di tempat inilah sekarang Yuu berada, menikmati pemandangan panti asuhan dengan teropong keker yang memang disediakan.

Di belakang gedung utama adalah tiga gedung panti asuhan yang masing-masaing berlantai tiga membentuk persegi panjang. Sedangkan di tengahnya terdapat lahan luas yang dijadikan kebun buah dan sayur serta sebuah lapangan olahraga.

Tampak bibir Yuu mengulas senyum. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalari dadanya saat melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang berkebun bersama pengasuh wanita.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati nostalgiamu, Yuu-chan?"

DEG! Seketika mata Yuu membulat tajam. Ia kenal betul suara dan panggilan untuknya barusan. Mengatur napas, Yuu menoleh pelan ke belakang.

"Oh... tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, di sini..." Yuu bisa tersenyum santai sekarang, tidak seperti saat pertama bertemu di lorong hotel kemarin.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Emm, mungkin inilah yang disebut jodoh?" Mika melangkah maju mendekati Yuu. "Boleh aku ikut bernostalgia?" lanjutnya.

Yuu meletakkan teropong ke tempatnya semula. Ia mundur selangkah untuk sedikit menjauhi Mika. "Tidak ada gunanya bernostalgia di sini. Karena JIDA bukan panti asuhan kita."

Mika mengangguk membenarkan. Ia ambil teropong itu lalu mengarahkannya ke sebuah obyek di balik gedung panti asuhan yang berseberangan dengan tempat mereka sekarang. "Panti asuhan ini hebat sekali bukan? Mereka memanfaatkan dana dan lahan yang ada untuk banyak hal termasuk jumlah kamar panti dan perkebunan. Luar biasa. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Panti Asuhan Hyakuya."

Yuu menundukkan kepala. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Mika.

"Meski begitu mempesona, bukan berarti kita akan meminta dijadikan anak asuh mereka kan? Hahahaha!" Mika tertawa dengan anehnya. "Yuu-chan. Aku ingin menghancurkanmu saat di panggung nanti." Mika mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah lapangan. Bola mata Yuu bergerak mengikuti arah telunjuk itu. "Di sanalah kita akan bertarung secara langsung," lanjut Mika sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duel? Aku dan Mika akan berduel?" Yuu melotot sangar pada pria yang sedang fokus dengan tabletnya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau, Baka Guren!"

Yang dipanggil baka pun menoleh ketus. "Kubilang duet, bukan duel. Ah, sejak kapan kau jadi tulalit begini?"

Seketika Yuu menundukkan kepala. Guren menyipitkan mata melihat perubahan ekspresi adik angkatnya itu. "Pasti tadi kau sempat bertemu dengannya?"

Yuu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat lemas begitu? Mana semangatmu?" Guren meremas bahu Yuu, lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Kalah? Gagal dalam persaingan?"

Yuu menggeleng. "Aku terlalu enggan mengulang kenangan."

"Hoo, aku paham." Guren tahu, dulu Yuu dan Mika adalah penyanyi cilik yang sering tampil di acara-acara amal. Jadi ia maklum jika sekarang Yuu merasa bimbang. Di saat seperti ini, setelah sekian lama berpisah, mereka kembali menjadi bintang sebagai saingan. Jelas sangat tidak nyaman untuk menyanyi berdua lagi. "Tapi aku yakin KAU BISA!" ujar Guren, dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Yuu mengangkat kepala. Senyum keyakinan Guren berhasil menyematkan semangat di dadanya. "Ya... AKU BISA."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh tepuk tangan penghuni panti asuhan menyambut penampilan pertama duet Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Yuu memainkan piano sedangkan Mika pada biola. Mereka tidak bernyanyi, hanya berduet memainkan musik. Meski tampak baik-baik saja di antara keduanya, sebenarnya gemuruh memenuhi masing-masing dada mereka.

15 menit berlalu. Tak ada satupun suara berisik para penonton. Mereka terpana. Duet kedua Hyakuya itu sukses memukau mereka. Hingga terdengarlah gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton di akhir duet pertama Yuu dan Mika.

Shinoa dan Guren yang menonton di balkon depan sebuah kamar panti hanya bisa diam memandangi kedua Hyakuya yang sedang bergandengan tangan di bawah sana.

"Mereka luar biasa." Shinoa beranjak dari tempatnya. "Setelah ini mereka masih harus menyanyi duet. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Ichinose?"

"Hmm..." Guren mengikuti langkah Shinoa, menuruni tangga. "Asal setelah ini kau mentraktirku minum tiap malam selama sebulan penuh, kau boleh lakukan sesukamu."

Shinoa hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Begitu sampai di lapangan, Shinoa naik panggung dan mengambil alih mikrofon Mika. Sedangkan Guren menahan langkah Yuu dan Mika yang hendak turun panggung. "Kenapa?" Yuu memelototkan mata. Tampil sepanggung bersama Mika membuat gejolak dalam dadanya.

"Dengarkan dulu apa yang akan disampaikan Shinoa-san."

Mika hanya diam menurut perintah Guren. Sedangkan Yuu tampak merengut, tak nyaman dipandang.

Shinoa mulai ambil suara, "Kalian masih semangat kan? Lelah? Bosan? Kepanasan?" tanyanya yang kemudian mendapat jawaban, "TIDAK!" dari penonton.

"Baguss!" Shinoa mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya. "Kedua Hyakuya kita tercinta masih akan berduet setelah ini. Aku ingin _request_ lagu favoritku Saraba Koibito."

Seketika Yuu dan Mika membelalak. Mereka pikir setelah ini akan menyanyi solo, nyatanya...

"Ap—"

Guren sudah lebih dulu tahu akan seperti apa reaksi Yuu, jadi sebelum adik nakalnya itu melontarkan protes ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya. "Menurut, atau..."

"Ahau aha?" Yuu menarik-narik tangan Guren sampai ia bisa lepas dari bekapannya. Sementara itu Mika malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yuu dan Guren yang menggelitik hatinya.

Yuu memelototkan mata. "Apa kau tertawa?" ia merasa malu juga ditertawakan Mika.

"Ahaha, tidak... aku hanya—" Mika tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendadak sorot matanya datar menatap Shinoa. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Harus kita lakukan, kan?" Mika menoleh pada Yuu, bibirnya mengulas senyum manis. Yuu tidak bisa menyanggah, ia mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Mika ke tengah panggung.

Mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Yuu kembali memainkan piano, Mika tidak memainkan alat musik. Kemudian mulailah mereka bernyanyi bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

GREK! BRAAKK!

Yuu membanting pintu toilet setelah ia berhasil memasukkan Mika ke sana. Tatapan matanya nyalang. Mika sampai mengira Yuu sedang kerasukan. "Yuu-chan..." Mika tidak bisa menang melawan kuat tubuh Yuu yang makin mendorongnya ke sudut toilet paling dalam.

Baru juga Yuu berhenti mendorong Mika, kini ia mencoba menindihnya ke dinding. Wajahnya merangsek ke kepala Mika, napasnya memburu mengendus-endus setiap helai rambut pirangnya.

"Yuu-chan... hentikan..." Mika merasa kegelian saat dirasa bawah telinga kirinya mulai basah oleh jilatan-jilatan Yuu yang sembarangan.

Tangan Yuu tak tinggal diam. Ia remas kedua bahu Mika. Sejurus kemudian masing-masing tangannya mulai bekerja. Tangan kanan berusaha membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotak Mika. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba pinggang Mika dengan kasarnya.

"Ahh..." Desahan Mika makin membuat Yuu hilang kendali. Apalagi Mika sudah tampak kewalahan dan mulai mengendurkan pertahanan. Yuu jadi leluasa melanjutkan aksinya. Ia ciumi rahang dan dagu Mika.

"Yuu-chan... tolong hentikan..." Tampak setetes bulir bening meluncur bebas dari sudut mata kanan Mika. Yuu tersentak melihatnya. Ia hentikan aksi gilanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mika..." Kedua tangan Yuu menempel dinding di sisi kanan kiri Mika.

Mika yang merasa terperangkap hanya bisa melipatkan kedua lengannya menutupi belahan dada yang tak tertutup kemeja. Pelan ia mengusap air matanya. "Kenapa...?"

Yuu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Mika, lalu menarik dagu Mika untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa tiba-tiba berubah dan berambisi untuk menghancurkanku. Aku sangat mengenalmu..." Yuu memagut bibir Mika tanpa aba-aba.

Mika hanya bisa mendesah, dan mengerang saat Yuu menghisap bibirnya.

Yuu melepas pagutannya sejenak. "Aku ingin kau tahu!" Mendadak volume suara Yuu meninggi. "Bahwa aku merindukanmu! Sangat!" Yuu mengarahkan hidungnya ke bawah dagu Mika. "Aku benci kau berkata kasar padaku. Aku ingin kau memintaku untuk memanjakanmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah lagi."

Mika menarik wajah Yuu untuk kemudian mencium bibirnya. Kini giliran Mika yang hilang kendali. Ia ingin Yuu tahu, bahwa tidak ada apapun yang bisa membahagiakannya kecuali bisa menyentuh Yuu lagi.

Yuu menarik bibirnya perlahan. Lirih ia berujar, "Aku sayang padamu, Mika. Aku tak peduli meski mati sekarang pun, aku akan mati dengan senyum bahagia."

Mika tersenyum sayu, air mata kembali membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia peluk erat Yuu, seolah tak ingin apapun atau siapapun memisahkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**

**.**

**.**

Konbanwa... (author tepar sambil kipas-kipas #eh)

Maaf ya, habis posting chapter 2 kemarin aku baru ngeh ada yang review chapter 1. Arigatou (T-T)v

Rye Yureka / Iya ya, akhirnya (ini aja debut pertamaku bikin ff shonen ai #fujoanyaran) XD .. Pairingnya ganti-ganti #sarap XD .. Sebagai permulaan aku emang nggak bakat bikin yang panjang #hiks .. Oke catet :3 .. Itu Krul/Kururu, nanti di chapter 4 nyeritain pertemuan mereka itu #sopiler XD .. Sankyuu, salam kenal ya. Terus ikuti kelanjutannya ya #ngarep X'O

AYA / Jangan histeris mulu, sini pijitin #plok .. Guren tuh nggak akan nyia-nyiain kesempatan emas :v .. Gimana bikin anaknya? #lhah XD .. tetep dukung ff ini sampai end ya nak #tium #plak


	4. Di Antara Dua

**Chapter 4 : Di Antara Dua**

Yuu tak menyangka Mika begitu bernapsu menikmati dirinya. Mungkin karena Mika memang teramat merindukannya. Ia biarkan remaja pirang itu menikmati bibirnya, menghisap, dan bertukar saliva. Sesekali ganti Yuu yang 'menyerang' Mika. Hingga 10 menit berlalu, keduanya nyaris kehabisan napas. Terengah, Yuu mencium manja pipi kiri Mika, sebagai akhir dari aktifitas cinta mereka.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika menyentuh sudut kiri bibir Yuu. Matanya meredup melihat bekas luka di sana. "Aku melihat Krul-sama memukulmu kemarin lusa."

"Ah..." Yuu menarik tangan Mika yang mengusap bibirnya. Mika yang mendadak membahas masalah itu membuatnya badmood seketika.

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan pelecehan itu padanya. Kau tahu—"

"Pelecehan?" Yuu memotong kalimat Mika barusan. Alisnya mengerut tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan pelecehan?"

Mika membelalak, ia tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan Yuu. Tapi ia juga ingin tahu kebenarannya. "Kemarin aku melihatnya memukulmu di belakang panggung. Saat sampai di apartemen, dia bilang kau mencoba melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapnya. Aku tahu kita bersaing, aku dan kau, Krul-sama dan Ichinose-sama, tapi... aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, Yuu-chan..."

"Kau bilang tidak percaya aku melakukan itu dalam artian bahwa kau menyalahkanku kan?" Yuu membuang muka, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya manajer saingan Guren itu membuat fitnah tentangnya. "Asal kau tahu, Mika. Dia memukulku bukan karena aku melecehkannya."

"Jadi kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Yuu tiba-tiba. Mika tersentak karenanya. "Kau bahkan tahu seperti apa aku. Aku tidak menyukai wanita, kecuali para penghuni Panti Asuhan Hyakuya yang sudah kuanggap keluarga."

Entah kenapa ucapan Yuu barusan malah membuat Mika tersenyum lebar. "Ah... aku tahu itu. Dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

Sekali lagi, Yuu mencium pipi Mika. Gemas, ia ingin membuat Mika hanya mempercayainya. "Aku memang membuatnya marah hingga dia memukulku. Tapi sungguh bukan karena aku ingin berbuat hal sebodoh itu." Yuu menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari wajah Mika. Ia remas bahu si pirang itu lalu berkata, "Aku membuatnya marah karena kubilang dia telah mempengaruhimu untuk memusuhiku. Dan ternyata terbukti kebenarannya... dia bahkan memfitnahku telah mencoba untuk melecehkannya. Benar-benar wanita culas yang luar biasa."

Mika menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke bibir Yuu. "Kita sudahi saja bahasan ini. Aku bersalah, dan ini membuatku tak enak hati." Mika memeluk Yuu, isi hati dan pikirannya kacau.

"Mika," panggil Yuu tiba-tiba. Ia lepas pelukan Mika. "Katakan padaku, apa wanita itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat di apartemen? Kau makan dan tidur dengan benar kan?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu membuat air mata Mika berlinang. "Terimakasih atas perhatian dan kekhawatiranmu padaku, Yuu-chan. Aku senang. Tapi... apapun yang terjadi padaku bukan urusanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku akan membuktikannya." Mika mencium kening Yuu dan melangkah keluar toilet, meninggalkan Yuu yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Mika!" teriak Yuu saat sosok Mika sudah tak tertangkap mata. "Apa-apaan katanya barusan?" Yuu meremas rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan akibat ulah Mika yang sedikit brutal saat menikmati aktifitas cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok!

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara Guren terdengar setelah bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya pintu sudah terbuka, tinggal masuk saja, tapi perlu minta ijin untuk melakukannya.

"Hmm..." hanya itu jawaban Yuu. Ia tak peduli apapun saat ini. Galau, pikirannya masih penuh tentang Mika. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya membelalak saat sebuah kecupan nakal mendarat di bibirnya. "B‒baka Guren!" pekiknya. Kenapa si mesum itu selalu berpindah tempat dengan cepat?

"Apa?" sang tersangka malah senyum jahil sambil membuka pakaian dengan santainya. "Salah sendiri melamun di kamar mandi."

"Cih!" Yuu buang muka. Sempat melihat dada bidang Guren membuat jantungnya dag-dig-dug juga. "Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanyanya, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Guren untuk tidak macam-macam padanya.

"Yah... Shinoa-san adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Dia mentraktir minum sepuasku. Benar-benar surga dunia..." Guren masuk bathup, ia sandarkan kepala di bibir bathup di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Yuu. Melihat Yuu manyun menarik kejahilannya untuk memainkan kaki. Ia gelitiki telapak kaki Yuu dengan jempol kakinya. Terus naik ke atas hingga lutut Yuu, membuat remaja itu meringis kegelian sekaligus menahan kesal.

"Hentikan... atau kutendang..." Yuu melipat kakinya ke atas, menampakkan lutut yang tertimbun busa di puncaknya.

Beberapa saat tanpa percakapan. Guren memijiti pundaknya dengan busa, Yuu diam saja sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan keheningan yang semakin lama itu membuat Yuu hilang kesadaran.

Sudut bibir Guren terangkat._ "Ketiduran di bathup saat mandi bersamaku? Hmm, jangan marah jika aku berbuat lebih, Yuu..."_

Dua menit berlalu. Yuu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat permukaan dadanya terasa geli. Sial! Si mesum Guren sedang menikmati dua tonjolan pink kecoklatan di dadanya saat ia ketiduran. "Jangan coba-coba... ah... mencuri kesem—" Yuu tak sanggup melanjutkan protes karena kesal yang bercampur nikmat. Ia remas kepala Guren sampai rambutnya acak-acakan. Yuu merasa bodoh karena tidak yakin dirinya ingin menolak perlakuan gila itu. "Ah... jangan... jangan yang itu... B‒baka...! Gureeeen... itu ah..." Yuu mulai meracau karena Guren menyentuh alat kelaminnya. Bisa ia rasakan juga alat kejantanan Guren menggesek pahanya. Gila... Ini benar-benar gila!

Yuu akui dulu ia pernah sekali melakukan kegilaan serupa dengan Mika, tapi mereka melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Sedangkan Guren... sungguh Yuu hanya menganggap pria bermanik cokelat itu sebagai malaikat penyelamat nyawanya. Tapi setelah mendapat perlakuan gila yang menyusupkan gelora nikmat di raga dan pikirannya begini, Yuu tidak yakin apakah setelah ini ia tidak menginginkannya lagi. Karena otak mesumnya pun sadar betul bahwa permainan Guren jauh lebih nikmat dari yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Mika.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak suka pada Guren? Ia adalah pria dewasa yang tampan, gagah, mandiri, cerdas dan tangguh dalam segala hal. Banyak wanita berlomba mendapatkan tubuh dan hatinya, tak sedikit pula pria seprofesi kenalannya yang melirik bahkan terang-terangan mengajaknya kencan dengan paksa. Hanya saja, kenapa ia melakukan kegilaan cinta bersama Yuu? Meski remaja 16 tahun itu juga tak yakin bahwa bagi Guren ia adalah satu-satunya.

DEG!

Seketika mata Yuu membelalak. Dugaan singkat tentang dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya bagi Guren membuatnya mengindahkan segala nikmat yang diberikan Guren melalui jilatan lidahnya. Panas... tapi kali ini bukan panas karena terbakar napsu, melainkan panas karena amarah. Cemburu? Yuu sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa mendadak resah menjalari hati.

Yuu angkat kepala Guren hingga menjauh dari tubuh bawahnya. Dahi Guren mengernyit. Ia sedikit kecewa, padahal Yuu sempat menerima semua serangannya tapi malah menolak tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Guren.

"Aku ngantuk, mau tidur." Yuu sedang membasuh busa di tubuhnya dengan shower.

Guren tidak membantah meski dalam dadanya menahan amarah, ia kembali menyandarkan kepala di bibir bathup. "Ahh... Membosankan..." keluhnya. Mood Guren hancur karena penolakan Yuu atas apa yang dinikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Yuu terbuka paksa. Mimpi mendapat serangan mesum Guren lebih dari kenyataan merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. _"Kejadian di kamar mandi malah berlanjut di mimpi... sial!"_ Napasnya memburu, keringat membasahi wajah dan merembes di T-shirt merahnya. Ia sadar mimpi itu tak jauh beda dari nikmat nyata yang ia rasa, tapi mimpi yang bahkan tak diinginkannya datang di alam bawah sadar membuatnya kesal juga.

Yuu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ternyata ia ketiduran di sofa, sedangkan tak nampak sosok Guren di mana-mana. Yuu bangkit dan duduk sambil mengucek mata. Pelan ia perhatikan jam duduk di dekat rak buku, masih pukul 21.12, tak biasanya sesepi ini. Yuu berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Guren. Bukan bermaksud macam-macam, hanya ingin memastikan keberadaannya.

Tapi begitu Yuu membuka pintu kamar Guren, sang pemilik tak tampak ada di sana. Ia menuju kamar mandi, hasilnya sama. Ia sambar ponselnya di atas meja mencoba menghubungi Guren.

"Halo?" Setelah dua kali menelepon akhirnya diangkat juga. "Guren, kau di mana?" tanya Yuu segera.

"Hmm?" Guren menggumam tak jelas. Sudah dapat dipastikan saat ini ia sedang mabuk-mabukan. "Aku...? Aku keluar cari 'udara segar'... Kenapa mencariku?" Nah benar kan...

Yuu berdecak kesal. "Setidaknya kan kau bisa pamit padaku. Kau tahu kan, aku... tidak suka di sini sendirian!"

"Haahh... Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur sang pangeran. Sudahlah, tidak usah takut, kembalilah tidur, yaa... anak baik, anak baik..."

"Guren! Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan menyusul ke sana." Yuu sudah ada di luar ternyata, ia berdiri di depan pintu untuk menguncinya.

"Hah? Apa? Jangan ke sini... Jangan ganggu kesenanganku dengan Shinoa-san. Salahmu sendiri kan kenapa tadi kau merusak moodku begitu. Yuu menyebalkan...!" TUTUTUT~ Guren mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa permisi.

Mata Yuu melotot tajam. "Bisa-bisanya dia! Bukankah tadi sudah minum-minum dengan si chibi itu, kenapa sekarang bertemu lagi?" Yuu tak punya pilihan selain benar-benar keluar. Saat ini ia sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Ia tutup kepalanya dengan hoodie dan topi, sekaligus pakai kacamata supaya tak seorang pun mengenalinya.

"Dia bilang sedang bersenang-senang dengan si chibi itu? Hmm... jadi begitu..." Yuu menghentak langkah menjauhi apartemen, ia tak tahu ke mana tujuannya. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia terus menyusuri jalan dan melewati penyeberangan. Di tengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, ia mencoba terus menyembunyikan wajah. "Merepotkan..." desisnya kesal. Dan tiba-tiba ia tertabrak seseorang. Tapi orang itu yang malah tersungkur sedangkan ia baik-baik saja di tempatnya.

Ingin Yuu mengumpat pada orang ceroboh itu karena membuat kesalnya makin menggelora. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat surai pirang tergerai dari balik hoodie orang itu. _"Mika?"_ tebaknya dalam hati. Segera ia hampiri orang itu dan membantunya berdiri.

Orang itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajah saat Yuu coba mengamatinya. Meski kurang jelas tapi Yuu tahu, iris biru muda bercahaya yang sempat terlihat itu hanya Mika yang punya. "Benar ini kau, Mika?" tanyanya lirih.

Yang ditanya pun tersentak. Mereka bertemu pandang. Setelah merasa aman dengan orang di hadapannya ia pun mengangguk. "Yuu-chan..."

Yuu menarik lengan Mika untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka berhenti di gang sempit antara pertokoan. Yuu melepas kacamatanya.

"Mika, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat umum seperti ini? Jangan bilang kau sendirian ke sini? Di mana manajermu? Kau tidak sedang kabur darinya kan?" Yuu memberondong pertanyaan.

Mika tampak kebingungan. Ia usap wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat dengan telapak tangan. Melihat itu, Yuu langsung menarik tangan Mika dan merogoh ke dalam saku celana, ia keluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari sana. "Ceroboh... Bagaimana jika tanganmu tidak steril? Pakai ini saja." Dengan lembut Yuu menyeka wajah Mika dengan sapu tangannya.

Mika tak mampu berkata apapun saat ini. Ia menurut saja ke manapun Yuu menarik tangannya. Hangat. Mika sadar hanya Yuu lah yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Menyusuri jalanan kota yang hiruk pikuk saat malam bersama Yuu seperti ini membuatnya bahagia. Mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan saja.

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah hotel sederhana. Mika membelalakkan mata. Saat ini ia memang butuh menjauh dari apartemennya, tapi kenapa harus menginap di tempat seperti ini juga?

"Yuu-chan... tidakkah kita salah masuk tempat?" Mika coba mengingatkan Yuu akan status mereka berdua. "Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali kita? Kita bisa tersandung skandal..."

Yuu tak menggubris pertanyaan Mika. Dengan penyamaran yang sempurna Yuu berhasil mendapat kunci kamar hotel yang dimintanya pada resepsionis. Ia tarik tangan Mika menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. "Percayalah padaku..." bisik Yuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**

**.**

**.**

Udah updatenya ngadat, rate M-nya abal pula #gerutudalemhati #eh

**Kim Arlein 17** / Fujo juga kan? Yokatta~ #plak X'D ... Yosh! Pokoknya arigatou ('O')

**Ichika 07** / Waduh, terimakasih toleransinya X'D ... Pairing saat ini ganti-ganti karena masih rahasia di endingnya. Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**AYA** / Mika tuh mau uke mau seme tetep hayuk aja #woi :v ... Ntar dijamin Guren itu pria dewasa yang sesuanu #opoiki XD

_MINNA, MOHON TERUS IKUTI DAN DUKUNG KELANJUTAN FF ABAL INI YA #PLAK ... REVIEWNYA JUGA TERUSIN YA #PLAKPLAK ... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~!_


	5. Maka Terjadilah

**Chapter 5 : Maka Terjadilah**

Hening beberapa saat begitu Yuu dan Mika masuk kamar. Tiada obrolan. Mika yang masih was-was karena takut ketahuan masuk hotel dengan Yuu. Sedangkan Yuu sibuk berdebat dengan isi pikirannya sendiri mengenai tingkah aneh Mika yang keluar malam sendirian.

Yuu yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat ranjang akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu ketermenungan Mika. Ia raih sebotol air minum mineral di atas meja kemudian menenggak isinya dengan tergesa.

Diam-diam Mika memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak naik turun jakun Yuu yang sedang menenggak air mineral. Yuu tidak menelannya dengan benar sampai keluar dari sudut bibir dan mengalir pelan ke dagu hingga leher. Melihat itu membuat Mika bimbang. Ia dekap erat tubuhnya sendiri sambil sedikit meringkuk. Yuu yang merasa aneh pun cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Mika? Kau kenapa?" Yuu usap bahu Mika dan menariknya pelan sampai Mika menegakkan badan.

Mika hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan senyum samar. Ia remas kedua lengannya hingga terasa nyeri. "Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya kemudian.

Dahi Yuu mengerut, sungguh bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Mika barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mika menerjang tubuh Yuu hingga telentang di ranjang. Napas Mika memburu. "Yuu-chan... Yu—" suara Mika tercekat oleh karena bimbang dan napsu yang sama-sama menggelora. Ia ciumi leher Yuu sembari tangannya meremas-remas rambut legam remaja itu. Seolah mengerti keinginan Mika, Yuu sengaja membiarkan perlakuan itu terhadapnya.

Hingga sejurus kemudian Mika mengangkat wajahnya. "Yuu-chan... aku ingin bercinta... Tapi... tapi..." Setitik bulir bening menetes di bawah mata Mika.

Tangan Yuu mengulur ke atas, ia usap lembut pipi Mika yang makin dibasahi air mata. Kemudian tangannya beralih posisi ke belakang kepala Mika, menariknya pelan untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

Lirih Yuu berkata, "Kau ingin aku memberimu kenikmatan? Akan kulakukan. Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

Pipi Mika tampak menyemu, ia hanya sanggup memejamkan mata, karena bermesraan dengan Yuu selalu membutnya malu. "Syarat apa?" tanyanya.

Yuu tak lekas menjawab. Pelan ia dorong tubuh Mika untuk sedikit beringsut dari dirinya, kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Mika duduk bersimpuh di tengah renggangan kedua kakinya. Ia kecup bibir Mika kemudian berkata, "Setelah kau puas dengan kenikmatan yang kuberikan, aku ingin kau ceritakan semua hal yang telah kau alami sejak empat tahun lalu sampai sebelum kita bertemu malam ini."

Spontan mata Mika membelalak, kemudian menundukkan kepala. Melihat itu membuat Yuu semakin yakin bahwa Mika tidak baik-baik saja. "Mika... terlalu beratkah syaratku ini?"

Mika menggeleng lemah. "Tapi..." Urung melanjutkan sanggahan, Mika hanya menghembuskan napas lelah. "Hmm, baiklah." Mika mendongak tiba-tiba, tampak bibir pucatnya mengulas senyuman.

Tak buang waktu, Yuu melucuti pakaian yang membungkus tubuh lemah di hadapannya itu. "Kau kurus begini..." gumamnya. Melihat puting kemerahan Mika membuatnya bernapsu. Ia mainkan tonjolan itu dengan jari dan menjilatnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Ahh..." Mika melenguh karena merasa geli di dadanya. Ia menggeliat nikmat saat tangan Yuu lihai meraba-raba kemaluannya. "Ahh... Yuu-chan..." Ia remas rambut legam Yuu hingga acak-acakkan. Yuu benar-benar memenuhi hasratnya. Ia ingin lebih. Ia angkat kepala Yuu untuk menjauh dari dadanya, kemudian ia dorong pelan kepala Yuu sampai menghadap tepat di selangkangan.

"Yuu-chan... aku ingin lebih..." Mika mengatakannya dengan malu, kedua tangannya menyilang menutupi mata.

Yuu tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu mau Mika. Tanpa membuat Mika menunggu lebih lama, ia mulai menjilati alat kejantanan si pirang kesayangannya itu.

Kamar hotel itu pun mulai penuh oleh suara erangan dan eluhan Mika, membuat napsu Yuu makin menggelora. Hingga kemudian suara Mika tiba-tiba meninggi bersamaan dengan keluarnya buah kenikmatan.

Yuu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Ia perhatikan betapa manisnya Mika saat telentang dengan ekspresi kelelahan. "Kau ingin lagi?" bisiknya.

Dengan malu-malu Mika mengangguk. "Sekali lagi... Kemudian giliranku yang melakukannya padamu." Yuu tersenyum tanda setuju.

Hingga satu jam berlalu. Yuu dan Mika saling bergilir memberi kenikmatan. Dan rasa lelah yang menyerang sekujur badan pun menjadi pertanda berakhirnya aktifitas cinta mereka berdua.

Yuu tidur telentang sedangkan Mika tidur menyamping mengeloninya. Lirih Mika berkata, "Aku haus..."

Yuu segera bangkit turun dari ranjang. Ia ambil botol minumannya yang tinggal separuh isi. Tangan Mika mengulur untuk menerima sodoran botol Yuu, tapi ekspresinya berubah datar saat Yuu mengarahkan lubang botol itu ke mulutnya sendiri. "Yuu-chan..." Mika sebal.

Yuu melirik Mika yang kembali membaringkan badan dengan mata terpejam. Sejurus kemudian ia naik ranjang, ia naiki tubuh Mika dan menarik wajahnya tiba-tiba. Mata Mika membelalak saat tangan Yuu mencoba menarik dagunya hingga mulutnya terbuka. Kemudian Yuu menumpahkan air di mulutnya di mulut Mika._ "Ah, Yuu-chan romantis sekali,"_ pikir Mika. Dengan pelan ia telan air yang bercampur saliva Yuu itu hingga tandas dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau masih haus?" tanya Yuu.

Mika menggeleng. "Cukup untuk sekarang..." Yuu tersenyum, ia kecup kening Mika sambil tangannya menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka. "Oyasuminasai..." bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Mika mengerjap karena silau oleh sinar matahari yang menembus kaca bening dan menyorot di sela tirai. "Ah, sudah pagi." Mika menoleh ke samping kanan dan mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru kamar tapi tak mendapati Yuu di dekatnya. Ia mulai panik, takut jika ditinggal pergi tanpa permisi.

Tapi ketakutannya sirna saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yuu muncul dari dalam sana. Mika jadi aneh sendiri karena sempat tidak mempercayai Yuu tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yuu duduk di sebelah Mika. Ia sibak helaian rambut pirangnya yang menutupi mata. "Sarapan sudah siap. Mandilah dulu..."

Mika mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cara makan tenang nan elegan yang sama antara dua pemuda Hyakuya. Karena aturan dari panti asuhan yang sampai sekarang masih mereka terapkan, yaitu tidak bicara saat makan. Tapi keheningan ini membuat Yuu was-was juga, ia takut Mika mengingkari janji dan pergi tanpa bercerita apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyela, "Ceritakan sekarang saja, Mika..."

Mika bergegas melahap sisa potongan daging dan sayurnya. Kemudian meneguk setengah gelas air putih begitu makanannya tertelan. "Aku..." Ia mulai buka suara. Sejenak ia perhatikan Yuu yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Empat tahun lalu... aku tidak ingat apapun begitu sadar dari koma."

Seketika Yuu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, merasa tidak bernapsu makan lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Mika. Ia usap mulutnya dengan tisu dan mulai menanggapi, "Kau... koma?"

Mika menunduk. "Sekiranya... begitulah yang dikatakan Krul-sama."

Mata Yuu melotot tajam, tangannya meremas kuat tisu di genggaman. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa panas saat Mika menyebut nama manajer saingan Guren itu. "Lalu?"

"Krul-sama yang menyelamatkanku, beliau juga lah yang menjadi waliku. Aku mendapat semua ingatanku kembali karena beliau yang bercerita mengenai jati diriku, tentang bencana besar yang merenggut nyawa penghuni Panti Asuhan Hyakuya, dan tentang dirimu yang meninggalkanku sekarat di bawah puing-puing bangunan."

"Ah, jadi begitu." Wajah Yuu tampak murung. Pikirannya kacau, merasa bersalah, menyesal, sekaligus marah pada wanita itu.

"Krul-sama memberitahuku bahwa kau hidup nyaman bergelimang harta dan menjadi terkenal setelah meninggalkanku dengan menjadi penyanyi solo."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?" sahut Yuu.

Mika meremas bajunya tepat di dada. "Awalnya iya, saat aku melihat konsermu di Tokyo Dome, aku benar-benar percaya dengan semua penjelasan Krul-sama. Aku berniat untuk menyaingimu, jadi begitu kesehatanku pulih sepenuhnya aku mulai berlatih keras menjadi penyanyi lagi. Krul-sama lah yang menjadi pengurus semua keperluanku. Tapi..."

Kedua alis Yuu menaut. "Tapi apa?"

Mika meringkuk, ia dekap erat tubuhnya sendiri. "Tapi aku menjadi bimbang saat kau... menciumku, dan... mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku... Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu siapa yang benar." Ia mendongak pelan menghadap wajah Yuu. "Yuu-chan... aku tersiksa..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dengan tiba-tiba Yuu bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat ke tempat Mika. "Katakan... jangan ragu..." Ia dekap kedua pipi Mika, tangannya basah oleh air mata. "Mika, jangan hanya menangis. Katakan padaku..."

"Krul-sama..."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?!" Yuu berteriak. Setiap kali mendengar nama itu disebut ia merasa dadanya seolah hendak meledak.

"Krul-sama mengeksploitasi diriku... Maaf, maaf, maaf... Aku tidak makan dan tidur dengan benar... Maaf..."

Yuu merasa hilang tenaga, tubuhnya lunglai, merosot dan terduduk di lantai. "Mika... andai kau menceritakan ini lebih awal saat pertama kita berjumpa."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui ini lebih awal?" Nada suara Mika berubah sedikit sangar. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Yuu-chan?" Ia guncang bahu Yuu, kemudian melemah dan turut duduk di lantai.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggunya." Sorot mata Yuu berubah nyalang, seolah di dalamnya ada sepercik api yang kian berkobar.

Mika menatapnya tak percaya. Meski begitu, dalam hatinya merasa tenang karena ucapan Yuu barusan terdengar sangat meyakinkan. "Kau bisa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Mika... kau bahkan tahu betapa bahagianya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Jadi... aku tidak akan dengan sengaja meninggalkanmu setelah ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuu pikir bisa menyelinap keluar hotel dengan aman dan lancar. Tapi nyatanya sekarang...

"Dasar lancang!" PLAK! Krul menampar pipi kiri Mika sekuat tenaga. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tersungkur hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding. Yuu tidak bisa membiarkan ini, melihat Mika disakiti pun amarahnya tak terkendali.

"Kaulah yang berlaku lancang di sini!" Yuu mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Krul. Tapi sebelum sukses mengenai wajah manis wanita itu, mendadak ada yang menangkap kedua lengannya. Ia ditarik mundur dengan paksa. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Ia dapati dua pria kekar berjas hitam mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Krul dan Mika. "Mika!" Kakinya menendang-nendang di udara.

Tampak Krul tersenyum kecut. "Yang lancang itu kau dan Mika, bukan aku."

Seperti kerasukan iblis, tenaga Yuu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia melonjak dan sejurus kemudian badannya melenting ke belakang dengan posisi badan terbalik. Pegangan dua pria di lengannya pun lepas. Dengan secepat kilat ia berjingkat ke tempat Mika terbaring lemah. "Mika!" panggilnya.

Tanpa Yuu duga, Krul melemparkan sebuah tablet dan tepat mengenai keningnya. Spontan rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh bagian kepala, bahkan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan napasnya terasa menyesak. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya limbung, pandangan matanya kabur. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan tegak tubuhnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Tampak di pandangan mata Yuu yang samar, Krul sedang memungut tablet itu. "Rusak... dan pasti sudah terkontaminasi dengan bakteri. Tidak berguna..." Sejurus kemudian ia lempar tablet itu ke tempat sampah.

Sakit... Yuu merasa sakit bukan hanya di kepala melainkan di dalam hatinya juga. "Bakteri kau bilang?" Yuu merasa kesal.

"Ck! Cepat kalian urus anak nakal itu, aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya lagi." Krul mengecup kening Mika, lalu melenggang meninggalkan empat orang itu di belakangnya.

Tapi di lain sisi Yuu lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah, hingga pasrah saja saat seorang pria berjas hitam itu dengan kasar menarik kerah _hoodie_nya. Ia melirik ke arah Mika, pria berjas lain sedang menggendongnya. "Mika..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**

**.**

**.**

Yokatta, reviewnya nambah... (sesenggukan sambil nyomotin kapuk bantal _#dibuang_)

**rimahujan** / Aku juga baru baca reviewmu, seneng juga kamu mau baca ff abal ini dan review panjang sekali _#trenyuh #woi_ X'D ... Nah itu, aku juga suka Guren dan Mika, bikin kasihan sama Yuu bingung pilih yang mana dia _#lhah_ ... Nggak apapa kok Kaneki-kun diajak ke sini, apalagi kalau nyasarnya di kamarku _#ditabok_ X3 ... Iya aku tega, Yuu aja sampai nyantet aku kemarin-kemarin nggak buruan update ff gegara sakit _#bukan_ :v ... Psst, sebenernya aku juga nggak tahu Yuu akhirnya sama siapa _#sarap_ XD ... Hemm, jadi kalau 1 nggak dapet maka 1nya juga nggak boleh dapetin gitu? Boleh juga, ini yandere jadinya _#plak_ ... Gomen nyanyinya diskip karena cerita di chapter itu udah panjang _#dasar_ ,, tapi syukurlah udah paham sama jalan ceritanya :3 ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**Kim Arlein 17** / Yessss, akhirnya kamu review lagi beb _#ditendang_ XD ... Pasti fujonya lebih 'senpai' daripada aku _#sotoy_ XD ... Tenang, Guren nggak akan nyia-nyiain kesempatan emas lainnya, yang pas itu cuma belum nunjukin keseriusan napsunya _#sesat_ XD ... Nah di chapter ini terjawablah pertanyaan 'hotel'nya ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**AYA** / Bisa dong, kan udah belajar dari beberapa judul 'anu' yang kamu rekomendasiin _#tripleplak_ :v ... Hahahahastajiiiim "piiip-piiip"anmu bikin ngakak X'D ... Nah kan, Mika tuh fleksibel #apasihwoi ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**The Galau Queen** / Kyaaaa setuju banget deh sama kamu XD ... Nah pertanyaan 'hotel'nya udah terjawab di chapter ini ya :3 ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**Kanato-desu** / Kalau bahasa Indonesia bisa lancar menikmatinya kan? _#plak_ XD ... Mika itu mau seme mau uke hayuk aja dah _#woi_ :v ... Waduh kalau langka ntar masuk cagar alam ayeey~ _#plakplak_ ... Siip! Habis ini tamat rencanaku bikin sekuelnya kok ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

Terimakasih untuk **Asa Maeda**, **Kim Arlein 17**, dan **Lagi Malas Login**, yang udah ngeklik Favorit :3

_MINNA, MOHON TERUS IKUTI DAN DUKUNG FF ABAL INI YA #PLAK ... REVIEWNYA JUGA TERUSIN YA #PLAKPLAK ... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~!_


	6. Perawatan

**Chapter 6 : Perawatan**

Yuu telah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Pelan kelopak matanya terbuka. Namun bukan main kagetnya ia saat pertama membuka mata malah sosok Guren yang didapatinya. Ia kaget karena ujung hidung Guren menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"B‒baka Guren! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jelas Yuu marah karena si mesum itu sesuka hati menindih tubuhnya sambil mengendus-enduskan hidung. Tapi Yuu tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan lemah ia dorong dada Guren yang sejak tadi tak menggubris kekesalannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu..." Tanpa menunggu didorong lagi Guren beringsut turun ranjang atas kemauannya sendiri.

Dahi Yuu mengerut saat dilihatnya Guren membenahi kemeja. "Kau... Apa yang baru kau lakukan padaku?" Meski kesal pipinya tetap saja menyemu malu.

"Ah... hanya memeriksa keadaanmu, seperti biasa."

"Apanya yang seperti biasa?" Yuu buang muka. "Kau melakukan hal kotor saat aku pingsan, itu menjijikkan..." Yuu tidak bisa membendung kekesalannya meski setelah mengatakan itu muncul sebuah penyesalan.

"Kau ini tidak percayaan."** BRUK!** Guren memukulkan sebuah majalah ke kepala Yuu. "Aku memeriksamu lebih intensif dari pemeriksaan dokter, karena aku tidak suka jika 'aset' berhargaku lecet di tempat tersembunyi sekalipun."

Yuu mengusap kepalanya yang makin nyeri karena pukulan Guren tadi. _"Meski bicara begitu malah memukulku,"_ batin Yuu. Ia perhatikan majalah di tangannya, ada fotonya dan Mika di covernya. Sekilas ia baca sederet tulisan yang mencantumkan namanya di sana.

**_DUA BINTANG HYAKUYA YANG SEMPAT BERSAING KINI TERLIBAT SKANDAL._**

Mata Yuu membulat lebar. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Dengan tergesa ia buka lembar demi lembar isi majalah gosip bulanan itu.

Guren tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yuu, ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang sambil sibuk memotong kuku. Andai tabletnya tidak sedang bermasalah pasti benda keras itulah yang ia pakai untuk menimpuk Yuu karena semua berita bisa ia dapat dari sana tanpa harus keluar membeli majalah. Dan tentu jika itu terjadi maka akan memberi _dejavu_ pada Yuu. Sumpah demi apapun, ia lebih rela jika dirinya lah yang menyakiti Yuu daripada orang lain.

Bola mata Yuu bergerak ke kanan-kiri-bawah, sedang fokus dengan bacaannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot saat melihat fotonya dan Mika terpampang ambigu di bagian akhir artikel gosipnya. Ia baca keterangan di bawah foto itu.

**_YUUICHIROU KEDAPATAN MENCIUM MIKAELA DI KEGELAPAN_**

Dan foto di sampingnya.

**_YUUICHIROU MENARIK PAKSA TANGAN MIKAELA MASUK HOTEL. MUNGKINKAH INI PENCULIKAN? ATAUKAH SEBUAH HUBUNGAN YANG 'TAK TERDUGA'?_**

Seketika dada Yuu menyesak, sulit baginya untuk bernapas dengan benar. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumamnya.

"Kau lah yang bersalah," sahut Guren.

"Ahh..." Yuu menunduk, ia sadar kesalahannya mengajak Mika ke gang sepi pertokoan setelah bertemu di jalan tadi malam. Tapi ia yakin tak ada siapapun yang tahu penyamarannya. "Aku mengaku, semalam aku memang keluar dan tidak sengaja bertemu Mika. Tapi keterangan foto ini salah besar! Sungguh aku tidak menciumnya saat berada di sana!" Yuu muak harus membela diri di hadapan Guren. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat ingin Guren mempercayainya. Entah kenapa ia takut jika Guren memarahinya karena ia tidak menurut saat disuruh kembali tidur. "Posisi wajah kami memang begitu, kami berdekatan. Tapi... aku hanya menyeka wajahnya dengan sapu tangan..."

Guren menyimpan kembali pemotong kukunya di sebuah kotak. Ia berdiri dan mengenakan _coat donker_ yang sejak tadi menggantung di sandaran kursinya. "Aku tahu."

"Hee?" Yuu terkejut. "A‒apa maksudmu? Kau tahu? Jangan bercanda." Yuu panik. "Bagaima—"

Guren memotong kalimat Yuu dengan mendekap wajahnya tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan semalam, Yuu. Aku tahu..."

"Kau... apa saja yang kau tahu? Bukankah kau sedang minum-minum dengan Shinoa-san waktu itu?" Kepanikan makin menguasai batin Yuu. Ia berharap Guren hanya bergurau untuk mengerjainya.

"Aku tahu saat kau berjalan keluar apartemen, membaur dengan banyak orang di jalanan, tertabrak seseorang yang kau kenal, menariknya ke gang sepi antara pertokoan, dan menginap di hotel hingga pagi menjelang." Sejenak Guren menghela napas lelah. "Maaf, aku berbohong soal pertemuan dengan Shinoa-san. Sebenarnya aku hanya duduk minum kopi di pos penjaga apartemen."

"Gu‒ren..." Yuu merasa tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ia genggam tangan Guren yang mendekap wajahnya. "Jadi kau... mengikutiku?" tanya Yuu takut-takut, dan dijawab Guren dengan sekali angguk.

"Yuu... Entah kenapa aku merasa kau mengkhianatiku..."

Yuu terkejut dengan pernyataan Guren itu. "Aku?" tanya Yuu bingung. Tapi Guren hanya diam tanpa niat menjawab. "Maafkan aku..." Yuu menunduk sayu. Ia sadar kesalahannya melibatkan Mika dalam skandal, tapi entah kenapa rasa bersalahnya kian bergolak karena takut jika kecerobohannya membuat hati Guren tersakiti.

Guren menarik wajah Yuu untuk menghadapnya. "Emm..." Ia menggeleng singkat. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sepenuhnya aku mengerti keadaanmu."

Yuu menatap Guren tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si mesum itu punya sisi lembut seperti ini? Meski rasa senang dan tenang meliputi hati tetap saja rasa bimbang perlahan menguasainya. "Lalu... kapan aku bisa keluar rumah sakit ini dan menyelesaikan masalah skandalku?"

Guren memiringkan kepala. "Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"A‒apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau ini tidak akan pernah bisa diselesaikan? Ini semua kesalahpahaman, kita harus meluruskannya!" panik Yuu.

Guren tersenyum, ia kecup kening Yuu sambil berkata, "Aku tahu gosip murahan di majalah ini adalah fitnah, jadi kau tenang saja, aku yang akan menuntaskan semuanya."

"Kenapa?" Wajah teduh Guren membuat Yuu tak sanggup membendung air mata. Ia usap pipinya yang basah dengan menepis rasa gengsi karena tidak pernah menangis di hadapan Guren sebelum ini.

"Tentu karena kau milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal buruk apapun menimpamu maupun merusak karir dan reputasimu. Bahkan jika kau berbuat salah aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu entah dengan cara apapun itu..."

Yuu merasa ada hembusan sejuk yang mendamaikan hatinya mendengar perkataan Guren barusan. Buru-buru ia tarik lengan _coat_ Guren saat pria itu menegakkan badan hendak beranjak. Guren yang setengah kaget pun menoleh pelan padanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Yuu?"

Yuu menggeleng lemah. "Aku... Aku khawatir kau marah padaku..."

"Aku memang marah." Guren mengusap kepala Yuu dengan sedikit bertenaga. "Tapi tidak ada gunanya memarahi remaja labil macam kau, hanya buang-buang waktu, tahu..."

Seketika Yuu menampik tangan Guren dari kepalanya dengan kasar. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Guren segera melesat keluar kamar. "Ahahahaha!" Kekeh Guren makin terdengar samar seiring menghilangnya sosoknya dari pandangan Yuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guren sedang berjalan di koridor sambil mengobrol dengan Dokter Shinya saat Yuu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Mata Guren melotot tajam, ia tak suka tingkah serampangan anak asuhnya itu. Segera ia berlari menghampiri Yuu yang tergopoh ke arahnya sambil kesulitan menarik tiang infus.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh! Kau pikir ini rumah sakit kakekmu? Teriakanmu bisa mengganggu istirahat pasien lain!" Meski marah begitu, Guren bisa menangkap keganjilan sikap Yuu. Remaja itu menarik-narik _coat_nya dengan brutal, matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Yuu, ada apa denganmu?" Tangan kiri Guren memeluk punggung Yuu, dan tangan kanannya mengusap kening remaja itu. _"Panas sekali..."_ batin Guren. "Yuu, kondisimu memburuk. Ayo—"

"Mika!" teriak Yuu tiba-tiba.

Guren menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

"Mika!" teriak Yuu sekali lagi, suaranya serak, napasnya ngos-ngosan. "Selamatkan Mika! Wanita itu memukulinya!"

Guren menghela napas panjang, ia mulai mengerti maksud Yuu itu. "Kita kembali ke kamarmu."

Yuu menolaknya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku mau Mika! Dia—"

Tiba-tiba Guren menggendong Yuu di depan dadanya. "Akan kulakukan apapun maumu asal kau juga mau menurut perintahku, Yuu..." bisiknya dengan sedikit bernada kasar.

Seketika Yuu berubah lebih tenang. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada Guren, air mata merembes di _coat donker_ pria itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus bersikap menjadi anak baik jika membuat permintaan berat semacam itu.

Guren mulai melangkahkan kaki naik tangga menuju kamar rawat Yuu, beberapa kali ia menunduk pada perawat dan dokter yang dipapasinya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas keributan yang dibuat Yuu. Sedangkan Dokter Shinya masih berjalan di belakangnya. Dokter muda yang tak lain calon penerus Kepala Rumah Sakit Hiiragi itulah yang selama ini bertanggung jawab atas segala urusan kesehatan Guren dan Yuuichirou.

Shinya membukakan pintu begitu mereka bertiga sampai di kamar rawat Yuu. Tanpa buang waktu ia pasang dua pentolan _stetoskop_ di lubang telinganya, dan mengeluarkan _tensimeter_ dari tas mungil yang selalu di bawanya ke manapun juga.

Guren bergegas menyelimuti tubuh lemah Yuu setelah membaringkannya. "Suhu tubuhnya meninggi..."

Shinya mengangguk membenarkan saat menyentuh kening dan leher Yuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinya serta seorang perawat bergegas undur diri selesai memeriksa Yuu dan memberinya suntikan penenang. Kehisterisan Yuu tadi tak lain karena mimpi buruk mengenai Mikaela yang ia alami sebelumnya. Guren tak habis pikir tentang kondisi mental Yuu yang berubah akibat masalah yang menimpa dirinya dan Mikaela. Setitik rasa cemburu dan kekhawatiran hanya sanggup ia pendam dalam hati. Ia tahu benar apa yang harus dilakukan supaya pemuda bermanik hijau itu tak lepas dari genggamannya.

Lamunan Guren buyar saat ia rasa Yuu menarik lemah lengan kemejanya. Guren menoleh segera. "Ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Atau merasa sakit? Di mana?" Berondongan pertanyaannya terhenti saat melihat Yuu tersenyum.

"Tidak... Aku hanya..." Yuu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia turunkan posisi tangannya dari lengan Guren ke telapak tangan pria itu. "Terimakasih..."

Alis Guren mengerut. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka jika pemuda 16 tahun di hadapannya itu mengucapkan kata maaf, terimakasih, atau pujian-pujian padanya. Tidak suka. Karena sepenuhnya ia sadar, hal-hal itu hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan lengah, sehingga ia hanya akan hidup bahagia dengan itu semua tanpa mau berusaha apapun lagi untuk kehidupan keras seperti ini.

"Sungguh... kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu padaku." Guren mengusap-usap tangan Yuu yang terasa dingin.

"Aku bukan saudara kandungmu. Tapi kau masih saja melakukan banyak hal untukku tak peduli apapun dampaknya bagi dirimu. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berterimakasih untuk sekarang." Yuu meremas tangan Guren hingga membuat pria itu menatap ke arahnya. "Terimakasih..."

"Ah, cukup!" Tiba-tiba saja Guren memagut bibir Yuu, dan menikmati bibir pucat yang mulai menghangat itu beberapa saat tanpa penolakan. "Jangan ucapkan apapun yang bisa membuatku lemah," ucapnya setelah mengakhiri aksi nakalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi begi—"

Sekali lagi, Guren memanfaatkan kelengahan Yuu atas bibirnya. Nikmat, Guren tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Ya, ia tidak akan begitu saja berhenti saat Yuu menerima setiap serangan _frenchkiss_nya begini.

Tapi saat Yuu mulai sulit bernapas Guren terpaksa menghentikannya juga.

"Aku suka padamu. Kau milikku. Jadi, apapun akan kulakukan demi terus bisa hidup damai bersamamu," bisik Guren.

Yuu mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan dan menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Tapi aku... Mi— Mika..." Yuu tak sanggup mengatakannya dengan jelas. Bingung merangkai kata. Ia sangat menyukai Mikaela, tapi sungguh tak ingin menyakiti hati Guren atas kejujurannya. Selain itu ia sadar bahwa keberadaan Guren sangat dibutuhkannya juga. Bukan hanya sebagai wali atau manajer, melainkan karena sesuatu yang samar yang mulai muncul di lubuk hatinya. Jujur saja, Yuu tidak ingin kehilangan dua sosok yang penting baginya itu. Egois memang, tapi dadanya menyesak tiap kali berpikir jika kehilangan salah satunya. Rasa bimbang itu menyebalkan.

"Hemmh..." Guren menegakkan tubuh dan membenahi kemeja. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang sambil memainkan _smartphone_nya. "Mika... Mika... Mikaela..."

Dahi Yuu mengerut. Kali ini takut kena marah Guren karena menyebut nama Mika setelah pria beriris cokelat itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan ketakutannya itu terbukti saat dengan gerak cepat tangan Guren mengarahkan _smartphone_nya ke wajah Yuu. Mata Yuu melotot, layar smartphone Guren tepat berada di depan ujung hidungnya.

Guren mengernyit saat melihat Yuu hanya memelototi benda itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau... benar-benar marah padaku?" Tampak jelas nada gugup Yuu.

"Hah?" Guren menurunkan posisi _smartphone_nya. "Marah kenapa memangnya?"

Yuu mengarahkan pelototannya pada Guren. "Benda itu... kau ingin memukulkannya ke wajahku karena marah aku menyebut-nyebut nama Mika kan?"

"Haaaah?" Guren mengacak rambutnya. "Aku menyodorkan ponselku untuk kau terima, tapi ternyata kau diam saja sambil memelototinya. Memangnya marah kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya marah padamu karena hanya buang waktu saja."

Yuu menunduk. "Aku serius..."

"Aku lebih serius." Guren mengusap kepala Yuu sambil meletakkan _smartphone_ di dadanya. "Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang keadaan Mikaela saat ini." Melihat Yuu kesulitan bangkit, Guren segera menolongnya. Merasakan betapa lemah tubuh Yuu sekarang membuatnya sedih juga.

"Keadaan Mika?" Yuu menatap bingung pada Guren.

Guren mengangguk singkat. "Maafkan aku, Yuu." Ia beranjak ke arah pintu.

Yuu yang masih bingung buru-buru bertanya, "Maaf untuk apa?" Tapi Guren hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam Yuu menunggu Guren kembali ke kamarnya, dan akhirnya sekarang si mesum itu muncul juga. "Dari mana saja kau?" ketusnya.

"Dari toilet, buang sesuatu," sahut Guren dengan santainya, yang alhasil dapat pelototan dari Yuu. "Kenapa kau jutek begitu?" tanya Guren, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yuu melempar _smartphone_ Guren di ranjang tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia lepas infus dari lengan kirinya dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Bawa aku ke tempat Mika sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa." Guren ambil _smartphone_nya dan memasukkan ke saku _coat_ yang sedari tadi tersampir di sandaran kursi dekat ranjang.

"Di mana Mika? Apakah dia juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Aku mohon bawa aku ke sana!" Yuu kembali tak bisa tenang setelah melihat beberapa foto Mika dalam album galeri _smartphone_ Guren. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan kondisi Mika yang tampak tak baik-baik saja dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang melekat di tubuh, wajah, dan kepalanya.

Yuu meronta saat Guren mendekap erat dirinya. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas hal buruk yang menimpa Mika! Aku bersalah karena dulu meninggalkannya sekarat di bawah puing-puing bangunan! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi saat kondisinya seburuk ini!"

Guren mengusap kepala Yuu mencoba untuk menenangkannya meski mustahil berhasil. "Mikaela tidak ada di rumah sakit ini. Tapi dia mendapat perawatan yang sangat terjamin di sana. Dan orang-orang kepercayaanku sudah berhasil mengamankannya dari jangkauan Krul dan anak buahnya. Jadi aku mohon tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?!" Yuu berteriak-teriak dan bertingkah brutal seperti beberapa jam lalu. Tapi jelas kalah kuat dari Guren yang juga makin kasar mengendalikannya.

Syukurlah tak berapa lama kemudian Shinya masuk kamar rawat Yuu dengan diikuti dua perawat. Ternyata mereka memang kebetulan ada di dekat kamar Yuu. Mereka bergegas menangani remaja histeris itu. Guren menjauh dari ranjang Yuu, napasnya terhembus tak beraturan. Ia benahi penampilannya yang acak-acakan akibat mengendalikan kebrutalan Yuu.

Yuu tak bisa bertingkah lagi saat dua perawat memegangi kedua lengannya dengan kuat, hal itu memudahkan Shinya untuk menyuntik lengannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia benar-benar menjadi tenang.

Guren tarik kursinya ke dekat jendela, kemudian mendudukinya. Tampak lelah dengan mengurut tengkuk, matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela kaca. Hingga sentuhan Shinya di pundak pun mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh segera.

"Aku pergi dulu, jika terjadi apa-apa langsung hubungi aku dengan tombol pemanggil itu," ujar Shinya sambil telunjuknya terarah pada benda yang dimaksud. Guren mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sesaat setelah Shinya dan dua perawatnya keluar, Yuu mencoba memanggil Guren. Guren bergegas naik ke ranjang Yuu. "Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat merepotkanmu..."

Situasi ini membuat Guren kesal, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin inilah saatnya aku memberitahumu tentang kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran... apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bisa update setelah beberapa kali ngetik tanpa bisa ngosengtrasi _#eh_ konsentrasi.

**AYA** / Cengar-cengir awas jadi kudanil _#plek _XD ... Guren nggak sama Shinya tapi main serong sama satpam :v ... Eh Mika masih piiip kok _#apaan_ ... Ferid masih di simpen di kulkas nak _#nggak_ ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**The Galau Queen** / Iya aku aja nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa update dan chapternya makin banyak aja _#sesenggukan #eh_ Aai lap yu tu _#plak_ XD ... Ah Krul mah pilih gadget murah meriah itu 7ratus rebu dengan cicilan 24 bulan _#nggak_ :v ... Nah imut kan apalagi kalau penampilannya acak2an _#oi_ ... Bukan ya, Ferid belum nongol hehe itu anak buah Krul anggep aja Lacus atau Rene _#uhuk_ X3 ... Wkwkwkwk perkiraanmu bikin ngakak :v ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**Kim Arlein 17** / Eh ini termasuk Lime atau Lemon sih? _#baka_ XDa ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**rimahujan** / Hontou desuka? TOT/ ... Sama, aku juga mudah lupa :( ... Nggak nyiapin tisu cuma obat mata _#plak_ Haha ternyata nggak ada adegan 'benang dalam jarum'nya _#pemirsahkecewa_ Itu Mika udah ngebet nepsong soalnya jadi tudepoin aja :v ... Eh? Benarkah terasa dipaksakan? Plot masalalu Mika emang sengaja kubikin tragis bin dramatis _#plakplak_ X'D Nanti juga ada penjelasan yang lebih signifikan mengenai masa lalu itu kok_#apadeh_ ... Dia nggak nemu batu, nemu tempat sampah pun nggak akan nyakitin Yuu kan (sengaja bikin Krul kejam) _#plak_ ... Aku juga nggak tahu updatenya soalnya nggak biasa ngikutin versi english manga _#dasar_ XD ... Tunggu, aku ikut berlayar bersamamu _#ditendang_ ... Makasih udah follow :3 ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

BTW, maaf di chapter ini nggak ada hot-hotnya, kasihan si uke lagi sakit soalnya #ngok XD

_MINNA, MOHON TERUS IKUTI DAN DUKUNG FF ABAL INI YA #PLAK ... REVIEWNYA JUGA TERUSIN YA #PLAKPLAK ... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~!_


	7. Peran Penting

**Chapter 7 : Peran Penting**

"Kebenaran mengenai..." Guren memotong kalimatnya saat ia lihat Yuu tiba-tiba berekspresi sangar. Guren paham betul remaja itu pasti tak suka jika ternyata ia menyembunyikan hal besar darinya. Terpaksa Guren turun ranjang dan duduk membungkuk di kursinya.

Menghembuskan napas, Guren mencoba mengindahkan situasi tak nyaman dan melanjutkan, "Semua hal yang kau alami bersama Mikaela belakangan ini adalah kesengajaanku, Yuu. Itu... demi bisa menjatuhkan Krul yang merupakan musuh besarku sejak dulu."

"Kau... yang sengaja mempertemukanku dengan Mika?" sahut Yuu segera, sesuai dugaan Guren sebelumnya. "Supaya kami mengulang kenangan lama? Dan kau bisa memancing Krul berbuat buruk karena itu?" Yuu menarik lengan kemeja Guren dengan kasar.

Guren hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kepala Yuu tertunduk seketika.

"Kau... hanya memanfaatkan aku dan Mika?" Nada suara Yuu terdengar galak, tapi wajahnya tak sedikitpun mendongak. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tidak tahu aku nyaris gila memikirkan perasaanku pada Mika dan juga... padamu..." Kali ini nada suara Yuu melemah dan terdengar serak. Tampak setetes air mata meluncur ke pangkuan Yuu, kemudian diikuti tetes-tetes berikutnya.

Guren remas bahu Yuu yang sedikit terguncang karena tangis tertahan. "Aku memang sengaja. Maafkan aku... Tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Mikaela lagi, dan melepaskannya dari penguasaan Krul."

"Tapi... jika kau tahu Mika masih hidup kenapa tidak kau bawa serta bersamaku waktu itu? Kenapa kau biarkan Mika bersama wanita itu?" Yuu mendongak, ekspresi sedihnya membuat Guren tersentak.

"Karena aku hanya mendapati dirimu yang masih bernapas di tempat itu." Guren menghela napas panjang. "Awal aku melihat penampilan kalian di malam amal aku langsung tertarik, aku berniat untuk memanajeri kalian berdua sekaligus. Jadi saat bencana itu terjadi, yang ada di otakku adalah kalian berdua, aku khawatir kalian kehilangan nyawa. Aku bergegas ke Panti Asuhan Hyakuya dan mencari-cari kalian berdua sembari menolong penghuni panti yang tewas. Dan yang terakhir kutemukan adalah kau, Yuu."

"Bohong! Kau tidak mencari dengan benar! Kau membawaku pergi padahal Mika masih ada di sana!"

"Mikaela sudah lebih dulu dibawa pergi oleh Krul dan anak buahnya!" Guren terpaksa menaikkan volume suaranya kali ini. "Nama Mikaela dan beberapa bintang cilik lain tidak ada dalam daftar korban tewas pada pemberitaan resmi negara. Bahkan selama kau dalam masa perawatan, aku mencari tahu tentang keberadaan dan keadaan Mikaela. Mereka tinggal di Amerika, Mikaela mendapat perawatan medis maha canggih dan super mahal karena kondisinya yang antara hidup dan mati."

Guren menjeda ceritanya saat terdengar pintu diketuk. "Silahkan masuk."

Shinoa masuk kamar rawat Yuu setelah mendapat ijin dari Guren. Ia datang bersama rekan kerjanya‒Mitsuba. Shinoa meletakkan ranjang buah di atas meja sedangkan Mitsuba meletakkan rangkaian bunga di pangkuan Yuu.

"Bunga 'semoga cepat sembuh' ini spesial untukmu. Ahh, padahal kupikir akhirnya aku akan membelikanmu karangan bunga 'turut berduka'. Tapi ternyata kau ini memang si labil yang punya banyak nyawa."

Seketika Yuu lempar rangkaian bunga pemberian Mitsuba ke lantai. "Aku tidak butuh!" ketusnya.

Shinoa terkikik, "Micchan, jangan memperburuk kondisi Yuu-san dengan sindiranmu. Kau tahu kan dia aset berharga kita." Shinoa duduk di kursi. Ia perhatikan lekat wajah Yuu yang tampak masih pucat. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Hah?" Yuu tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Shinoa.

"Kau masih merasakan sakit? Ingin cepat sembuh? Atau masih ingin bersantai di sini tanpa berminat mengikuti proses persidangan besok pagi?"

Kening Yuu mengerut. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan persidangan?"

Shinoa menoleh pada Guren, mereka bertemu pandang. "Jangan bilang kalau kau belum mengatakan apapun padanya?"

Guren buang muka.

"Ichinose... Aku membiarkanmu dan mendukungmu bertindak sesukamu, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu 'lambat' untuk mengakhiri ini semua." Shinoa bangkit dan merapikan _coat_ putih di lengannya. "Micchan, kita pulang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kepergian Shinoa dan Mitsuba, Yuu sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Krul menyelamatkan Mikaela bukan cuma-cuma. Sebelum menjadi bintang seperti sekarang, Krul pernah menjadikan Mikaela dan teman-temannya sebagai penyanyi di klub-klub malam. Bahkan memasang tarif super mahal pada Mikaela untuk hiburan khusus bagi nyonya-nyonya 'nakal'. Karena Mikaela sendiri berpenampilan sangat menarik, mereka menyukai wajah oriental kebuleannya. Ditambah dengan pembawaannya yang manis, itu semua jadi nilai jual yang fantastis."

Guren menjeda ceritanya, ia ambil sebuah apel dari ranjang yang tadi dibawa Shinoa lalu mulai mengupasnya. Yuu memang paling suka apel hijau impor dari Indonesia.

"Aku mendapat banyak informasi dari orang-orangku di Amerika, mereka melaporkan beberapa tindakan eksploitasi terhadap Mikaela. Termasuk foto-foto yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bekas penganiayaan di tubuhnya."

Sungguh Yuu ingin berteriak sebagai tanggapan cerita menyedihkan Guren tentang Mika, tapi takut Guren tidak akan melanjutkan cerita jika ia menjeda. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah tetap diam dan mencoba tenang menahan gejolak amarahnya dengan meremas selimut di sisi paha.

"Aku senang akhirnya Krul kembali ke Jepang setahun lalu. Aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk menghentikan kejahatannya, tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Dia tahu segala tindakanku, dia berusaha melenyapkan bukti-bukti yang kudapat dengan membakar kantor manajemenku yang lama dan membuat orang-orang kepercayaanku pergi entah ke mana."

Benar... Yuu ingat tragedi kebakaran yang bahkan memberi bekas luka kecil di bawah paha kanannya. Ia juga ingat betapa kesulitannya Guren mendapat tempat kerja baru.

Guren menyodorkan sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotongnya. "Mau aku suapi?"

Yuu menggeleng lemah, tanpa bersuara ia ambil garpu kecil di sisi piring dan mulai melahap sepotong apel yang ditusuknya.

Guren menghela napas berat. Kemudian melanjutkan cerita, "Aku mendapat bantuan dari Hiiragi-sama termasuk dalam hal materi, dukungan, perlindungan, dan pemberian informasi rahasia. Dan aku..."

Guren tampak ragu dengan lanjutan kalimatnya. Ia perhatikan Yuu sejenak. Merasa Yuu baik-baik saja, ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku sengaja mempertemukanmu dengan Mika dan memanfaatkan kedekatan kalian untuk memancing Krul melakukan kejahatan."

"Krul memukulmu di belakang panggung, aku berhasil memotretnya. Dia memukuli Mikaela di _lift_ setelah bertemu denganmu, aku juga berhasil mendapat rekaman _CCTV_-nya. Dan masih banyak tindak kriminal lain yang kukumpulkan bukti-buktinya. Termasuk saat kejadian di koridor hotel kemarin pagi."

"Huukk!" Mendadak Yuu terbatuk karena mencoba bicara saat makan.

"Kau kenapa?" Guren segera menyodorkan segelas air putih dan mengusap-usap punggung Yuu. "Minum... pelan-pelan saja."

Yuu menurut, dan begitu pulih ia pun bertanya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi padaku sampai dirawat begini? Aku hanya ingat saat terakhir melihat Mika dibawa pergi oleh pria berjas hitam. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Mika kemudian?"

Guren meletakkan kembali gelasnya di meja. "Anak buah Krul membawamu ke markas mereka dan mencekokimu obat tidur yang dicampur narkoba. Tapi tak banyak, karena aku segera datang bersama polisi setelah melihat rekaman _CCTV_ di koridor hotel. Sedangkan Mikaela, kelihatannya Krul 'bersenang-senang' dengannya, saat aku sampai di sana Mikaela sudah pingsan dengan banyak tanda aniaya di tubuhnya. Karena itulah kami bergegas memberi perawatan agar tidak terjadi hal buruk lebih lanjut di tubuh kalian."

Yuu tak bisa menahan luapan emosi. Air mata kembali menetes, ia tahan isakannya agar tak terdengar dengan meremas kuat piyamanya tepat di dada. "Ijinkan aku... bertemu Mika... Aku ingin... bersamanya... Bagaimana jika Mika... kali ini... mati?"

Tiba-tiba saja Guren mendekap erat tubuh Yuu. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Yuu berguncang karena tangisnya. "Maafkan aku, Yuu. Tindakanku membuat kalian berdua kesulitan. Tapi sungguh aku melakukan ini semua supaya Mikaela juga bisa terbebas dari Krul jika wanita itu dipenjara."

Guren dapat merasakan balasan dekapan Yuu yang lebih kuat dan erat darinya.

"Selain karena aku takut pujian-pujian dan ucapan terimakasihmu melemahkanku, juga karena aku telah menyulitkanmu dan Mikaela. Jadi aku merasa tak pantas mendapat itu semua."

Tangis Yuu meledak tanpa peduli gengsi. "Gu‒reeen..." Yuu benamkan wajahnya ke dada Guren dan menangis sebebasnya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak perlu mengatakan itu..." Guren mengusap lembut kepala Yuu. Kemudian ia arahkan wajah Yuu menghadapnya. Ia seka kedua pipi Yuu yang basah itu. "Yuu... boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Guren, ragu.

"B‒baka!" Yuu langsung mengecup bibir Guren setelah mengatakan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Turun dari mobil, Yuu hentakkan kakinya mantap menuju sebuah gedung bertingkat yang didatanginya bersama Guren pagi ini. Ia berjalan di belakang Guren sambil bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Guren berhenti karena bertemu orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Shinoa-san?" Yuu juga mengenali mereka. Beberapa anggota keluarga Hiiragi yang bekerja sama dengan Guren juga hadir, membuat Yuu tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tapi tentu tanpa Dokter Shinya, karena pria kalem itu tidak punya peran di entertainment, politik, maupun militer.

Guren menarik tangan kanan Yuu dan menjulurkannya pada seorang pria berbadan kekar. "Hiiragi-sama, aku membawanya ke sini juga," ujar Guren pada pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Pria yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Hiiragi sekaligus calon perdana menteri bernama Hiiragi Tenri itu meraih tangan Yuu. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan idolaku."

"Hee?" Yuu terkejut.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tampak lebih sehat, Yuuichirou-kun."

Yuu hanya tersenyum kikuk, tangan kirinya mengusap-usap belakang kepala, sedang tangan kanannya masih dijabat oleh Tenri.

Yuu melirik ke belakang Tenri, ia juga mengenal Kureto dan Seishirou meski belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kedua pria itu bekerja di kemiliteran. "Maaf, apa yang Anda semua lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menghadiri persidangan," jawab Seishirou sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya menatap Guren tajam, senyumnya terulas seram. "Kau masih punya satu hutang denganku, Ichinose..."

Guren tersenyum kecut, "Kau pikir aku lupa?"

"Hoi! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian berdua melakukan hal kotor lagi di apartemenku!" Kureto tiba-tiba menyahut. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan bersama sambil berselisih kecil. Sedangkan Tenri sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

"Harusnya kalian berdua tidak usah datang," celetuk Guren.

"Kami kan ingin melihat apakah kau kalah atau menang."

Dan perselisihan kecil mereka terus terdengar di sepanjang jalan.

Shinoa menepuk bahu Yuu. "Kenapa diam saja? Dan kenapa ekspresimu aneh begitu?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya..." Yuu pun melangkahkan kaki beriringan dengan Shinoa.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka bertiga memang selalu begitu sejak dulu. Kalau tiba-tiba rukun akan lebih mencurigakan, ahaha..."

Yuu tersenyum samar, kepalanya menunduk. "Maaf tentang skandal yang menimpaku. Karena itu pasti menurunkan _ratting_ acara _talkshow_ di stasiun televisimu."

"Wah... ternyata kau masih mengkhawatirkan itu?" Badan Shinoa setengah membungkuk demi bisa melihat wajah Yuu. "Hmm... padahal aku dan Micchan sudah membereskan masalah itu, dan tinggal setahap lagi untuk memperbaiki reputasimu."

"Hah?" Seketika Yuu mendongak. Matanya membelalak, bertemu pandang dengan Shinoa.

Shinoa mengangguk-angguk. "Besok, akan kugelar jumpa pers di _hall_ utama JIDA TV. Kau harus bisa tampil sebaik mungkin untuk meluruskan skandalmu." Ia tepuk-tepuk punggung Yuu kemudian berjalan selangkah lebih di depan.

Langkah Yuu terhenti. Ia perhatikan lima orang yang berjalan di depannya itu bergantian. Guren yang selama ini melakukan semua hal untuknya. Dan keluarga Hiiragi yang senantiasa membantu serta mendukung Guren dan dirinya. Terkhusus Shinoa, Yuu tidak menyangka gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari sang ayah untuk mengurus stasiun televisi mereka, dan ia melakukannya dengan baik.

Hanya ada satu jawaban jika bertanya kenapa keluarga Hiiragi yang luar biasa itu mau membantu Guren dan Yuu, yaitu karena mereka memihak siapapun yang benar dan menguntungkan.

Yuu tersenyum sambil menggumam, "Terimakasih..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Guren! Di mana kau?!" teriak Yuu.

"Mandi, kenapa? Kau mau mandi bersama?" sahut Guren santai.

Yuu melangkah mantap ke arah kamar mandi, tapi begitu sampai ia malah mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Ragu. "Barusan... aku membuka _email_ dari Shinoa-san di tabletmu. Dia bilang Mika sudah pulih. Jadi... bolehkah aku menemui Mika sekarang?"

"Mustahil."

"Kenapa?!" teriak Yuu kesal.

"Mika sudah tidak tinggal di Jepang. Kalau kau memaksa, akan kuijinkan mengobrol di telepon saja." Guren keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan berlilit handuk. Seketika Yuu memekik, ia masih tak suka jika Guren berbuat sesukanya meski mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Mika jauh? Kenapa? Aku terpisah lagi dengannya?" Yuu menarik-narik lengan basah Guren.

Guren tak berniat menyahut, ia rogoh tas kerjanya dan mengambil _smartphone_nya dari sana. Setelah men_dial_ nomor seseorang barulah ia bicara, "Aku ada perlu dengan Mikaela."

"Ah, akhirnya kau menghubungiku, kau tahu aku sangat rindu," jawab si penerima.

"Aku tutup saja teleponnya."

"Aaa! Tidak, tidak... Baiklah akan kuberikan ponselku pada Mika."

Guren juga bergegas memberikan _smartphone_nya pada Yuu. "Ingat hemat pulsa, jadi bicaralah seperlunya, singkat, padat, jelas."

"Pelit!" Yuu bersungut sambil tangannya menerima sodoran Guren. Pelan ia tempelkan layar _smartphone_ itu ke daun telinga kanannya. "Halo? Mika?"

"Ya? Yuu-chan?" sahut Mika di seberang sana.

Seketika Yuu tak sanggup berkata-kata, jantungnya berdegup kencang, lidahnya kelu, pipinya menyemu.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Mika!" teriak Yuu tiba-tiba. "Benarkah kau sudah tidak perawan? Bagian tubuhmu yang mana saja yang nyonya-nyonya itu nikmati? Katakan!"

"Hee? Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Bukan... ah, tapi... aku sungguh penasaran..." jawab Yuu, terdengar salah tingkah. "Pokoknya aku tidak rela jika siapapun menjamahmu selain aku!"

"Ahaha, Yuu-chan kau lucu. Itu kejadian lama, mereka hanya 'bermain' dan sampai sekarang aku masih perjaka. Kau bahkan sudah memastikan keadaanku saat di hotel kita 'bermain' bersama."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Tiba-tiba saja Guren merebut _smartphone_nya dari Yuu. "Hoo? Jadi Yuu belum pernah menusuk Mika? Kalian hanya bermain-main saja?"

"Hah?! Kenapa pertanyaanmu sekotor itu? Tentu saja aku..." Yuu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terbakar malu. Sedangkan Mika terdengar sedang tertawa.

"Aku bersyukur untuk ini semuaaaa hahahaha!" Guren mengangkat _smartphone_ yang coba direbut Yuu.

"Berikan padaku! Ingat saja ya, aku akan melakukannya saat bertemu lagi dengan Mika!"

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Guren dan Mika serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(to be continued)**

**.**

**.**

Rencana update kilat gagal total, tetep aja lambat dan hasilnya cuma segini _#ngok_

**The Galau Queen** / Mesra ya mereka, padahal authornya nggak pernah mesra-mesraan ~hiks _#ditimpuk_ ... Smartphonenya nggak dilempar kok itu, boleh juga tuh lempar mangkok biar jadi adegan berantem pasutri _#woi_ ... Kalau Guren ngehem-ehem yang ada kena tendang Yuu, eman _#halah_ ... Mika masih dimenipedi _#nggak_ ... Pada demen sama Ferid yak, aduh jadi malu _#siapegue_ XD ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**AYA** / Guren kan emang nggak paitpaitpaitpait _#plak_ ... Ntar lama-lama bikin juga nih Guren x Shinya _#nggak_ ... Iya, Mika lagi dirawat di antah berantah ... Ferid malah masih kasting nak XD ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

**rimahujan** / Aku juga galau, tolong (TOT) ... Pasti kecewa kurang ada hot-hotnya _#sotoy_ ... Guren sengaja ngawasin tingkah polah belahan jiwanya ... Emang yak chara cowok di OnS pada enak kita lirikin semua _#nggak_ ... Gomen, aku emang biasa bikin readers nggak mudah nebak plot/alur sebenarnya yang penting ngalir aja _#baka_ ... Yaowoh makasih banget (meski aku sendiri nggak yakin ff abal ini bagus) _#kecup #plak_ ... Yosh! Arigatou ('O')

Hot-hot paling hotnya tunggu next chapter ya _#sesat_ XD

_MINNA, MOHON TERUS IKUTI DAN DUKUNG FF ABAL INI YA! #PLAK ... REVIEWNYA JUGA TERUSIN YA! #PLAKPLAK ... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~!_

(Next chapter last chapter)


	8. Usotsuki!

**Chapter 8 : Usotsuki!**

Setengah jam lebih Yuu menunggu Guren yang sebelumnya pergi dengan alasan ada urusan kecil. Berkali-kali Yuu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jam digital yang terpasang di _dashboard_ mobil ke arah luar jendela. Bahkan berkali-kali juga mengecek tas kerja Guren yang jelas menunjukkan semua barang penting termasuk _gadget_ pria itu ada di dalamnya. Tak banyak yang bisa Yuu lakukan sekarang, hanya menunggu entah akan selama apapun itu.

Yuu merasa punya kesempatan bagus saat melihat Mitsuba berjalan menuju mobil sedannya yang terparkir agak jauh di depan sana. Tapi begitu membuka pintu, gerak tangannya terhenti. Urung turun dan menghampiri Mitsuba meski ia sangat ingin bertanya padanya yang mungkin saja tahu di mana Guren dan sedang apa. Yuu merasa lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan gadis jutek itu saat ini.

Dengan cepat Yuu menundukkan kepala saat Mitsuba memandang ke arahnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Yuu sedikit mendongakkan kepala, harap-harap cemas jika mungkin saja Mitsuba malah menghampirinya karena sejak tadi mesin sedan gadis itu tak juga terdengar menyala.

"Tidak ada?" gumam Yuu. Menghela napas lega, Yuu merasa konyol karena harus bersembunyi begini. "Mungkin dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya?"

"Siapa?"

DEG! Mata Yuu melotot mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Kepalanya mendongak pelan, dan menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Tampak Shinoa sedang menatapnya heran, kedua lengannya terlipat dan menumpu di atas kaca jendela yang terbuka sambil melongokkan kepala.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Shinoa lagi. "Hemm, jangan bilang kau tidak puas dengan hasil jumpa _pers_ hari ini...?"

Seketika Yuu menelan ludah karena bingung harus menjawab apa, sungguh tak ingin jika ketahuan sedang bersembunyi dari Mitsuba. Tapi mendadak teringat Guren, ia pun balik bertanya, "Shinoa-san tahu di mana Guren?"

Shinoa mengeluarkan kepala dan menegakkan badan, kemudian menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Kalau tidak salah aku sempat berpapasan dengannya tadi."

"Di mana? Dan sedang apa dia?"

"Waktu aku akan masuk _lift_ dia keluar _lift_ itu dengan Seishirou. Yah, mereka berdebat seperti biasa, aku tidak terlalu‒"

"Terimakasih!" potong Yuu. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan melesat keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya menyesal karena tidak bertanya _lift_ lantai berapa.

"Ah! Baka!" teriaknya, lebih pada diri sendiri karena terlalu gegabah mengambil langkah. Tak tentu arah, Yuu merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba marah mendengar Guren bersama kakak Shinoa yang suka berkata kasar itu.

"Hentikan... Aku tidak ingin gosip murahan orang-orang membuat buruk reputasi kita."

Mendengar suara itu seketika langkah Yuu terhenti. "Suara Guren?" Pelan ia menuju toilet pria yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang Guren dan Seishirou lakukan di dalam sana. Spontan matanya melotot saat dilihatnya Seishirou memeluk Guren dari belakang. _"Apa-apaan itu?"_ batin Yuu.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan adik kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Seishirou. "Apa kau sudah menciumnya?"

"Hemm..."

"Menjilatinya? Hahahaha! Bagaimana rasa batangnya? Lalu, apakah liangnya lebih nikmat dari—"

Mendadak suara Seishirou tak tertangkap gendang telinga Yuu lagi karena fokus dengan perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri. _"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bertanya sekotor itu? Apa mereka berdua pernah—"_ Mata Yuu membelalak, napasnya menyesak, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Apapun yang kulakukan padanya kau tak perlu tahu karena itu bukan urusanmu." Guren melepas lengan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hah... aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah si manis tenar itu sebegitu nikmatnya? Jika iya, bolehkah aku meminjamnya sejam saja?"

"Kau!" Guren mendorong Seishirou hingga pinggangnya membentur _wastafel_. Dan suara bentakan Guren barusan sukses mengembalikan fokus Yuu pada dua orang dalam toilet itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Yuuichirou! Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya!" Guren menghentak keluar toilet tanpa peduli pada Seishirou yang tampak menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

Dan saat sampai di luar, betapa terkejut Guren melihat Yuu berdiri mematung sambil meremas celana di sisi paha. Ekspresi wajah Yuu menandakan dirinya tak baik-baik saja.

Guren mencoba mengulurkan tangan ke pundak Yuu. "Yuu, kau—" Guren terhenyak saat Yuu menyentakkan pundak hingga tangannya melayang ke udara.

Yuu berlari menjauh dengan segunung tanda tanya. Bingung dan bimbang menggumpal menguasai hatinya. Ia memang tidak tahu masa lalu Guren sebelum bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kesal jika Guren memiliki orang yang spesial selain dirinya saat ini. Selain itu, baru kali ini Yuu melihat Guren marah dan bernada kasar pada seseorang. Sungguh di luar dugaan Guren bisa bersikap sesangar itu, membuat Yuu resah jika saja Guren bersikap begitu padanya juga.

"Yuu?"

Panggilan Mitsuba berhasil menghentikan lari Yuu. Pelan ia menoleh, "Tolong antarkan aku pulang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuu! Di mana kau?!" teriak Guren begitu masuk kamar apartemen. Tak ada sahutan. Guren menerobos pintu kamar mandi tanpa peduli jika Yuu menamparnya karena terganggu, tapi ternyata Yuu tak ada. Guren segera menuju kamar Yuu, dan berhasil mendapati remaja itu tengah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Guren baru melangkah mendekat setelah mengatur napas dan emosinya.

"Yuu? Kenapa kau lari begitu? Dan... Mitsuba membawamu ke tempat karaoke sebelum ke sini?"

"Mau aku ke karaoke, ke pantai, atau ke manapun juga, itu bukan urusanmu! Aku punya hak untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiriku tanpamu!"

"Tapi kenapa harus Mitsuba?"

"Lalu kenapa harus Seishirou-san yang—"

Ah... Mata Guren membelalak, namun beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya melemas. Ia tarik selimut yang membungkus badan Yuu. "Kau... mendengarnya?"

"T‒tentu saja... Aku mendengar semuanya."

Guren menyentuh pundak Yuu, berharap Yuu tidak akan menolak sentuhannya kali ini.

"Tapi jangan salah paham ya... Aku tidak cemburu jika saja kau berpacaran dengan anak Hiiragi-sama yang sekeren dirimu itu. Toh aku ini hanya 'pendatang baru' dalam kehidupanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Guren menarik pundak Yuu untuk membuat remaja itu menghadap padanya. Dengan cepat Guren naik ranjang dan menindih Yuu.

"Ap— aah, apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Yuu coba berontak saat Guren menggenggam kedua tangannya ke atas kepala.

"Kau memang 'pendatang baru'. Tapi tahukah kau, Yuu? Kau berhasil membuat duniaku hanya tertuju padamu..."

"Bohong! Kau pembohong!" Mata Yuu melotot, napasnya memburu karena amarah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang punya hubungan khusus dengan Seishirou-san? Kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya dengan tanpa sengaja sekarang? Kau punya hak berpacaran dengan siapapun, maka aku juga berhak melakukannya kan? Jadi jangan pernah mempermainkanku dengan mencumbu dan memanjakanku tapi kemudian kau pergi dengan yang lain!"

Yuu menekankan lututnya ke perut Guren hingga pria itu terpaksa melepas genggaman dan beringsut ke belakang. Barulah Yuu bangkit dan merangkak ke tepi ranjang. Tapi Guren tak tinggal diam, ia segera menangkap lengan kiri Yuu dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Maaf tidak bercerita banyak tentang diriku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku dan Seishirou juga tidak pernah berpacaran, semua yang kau dengar tadi hanyalah gurauan. Dia memang suka menggodaku dengan pertanyaan aku berhubungan seks dengan pria mana, karena dia tahu aku tidak menyukai wanita."

"Kau pembohong! Pembohong! Pembohong!" pekik Yuu.

"Kenapa kau terus mengataiku pembohong? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit hati jika disebut begitu saat kau berkata sesungguhnya?!" bentak Guren.

Mata Yuu membelalak seketika. Kekhawatirannya mengenai nada kasar Guren padanya kini benar-benar terjadi. "Guren... kau membentakku?" Air muka Yuu berubah sayu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Maaf... Aku hanya terbawa perasaan." Guren merenggangkan dekapannya. Pelan ia menarik bahu Yuu untuk membalik badan menghadapnya. Namun kemudian Yuu hanya menunduk tak mau menatapnya. Ia tarik dagu Yuu dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibirnya. "Maafkan aku... Sungguh aku hanya ingin kau percaya dengan penjelasanku."

Yuu tak menyahut.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Tapi dulu, memang pernah ada kejadian yang membuat salah paham. Sama seperti foto skandalmu yang dikira mencium Mikaela di gang pertokoan, aku dan Shinya pernah mengalaminya juga. Saat itu Seishirou yang memergoki bahkan memotretnya untuk bahan tertawaan dan bahan ancaman. Meski aku dan Shinya membantah, mau tak mau aku mengaku bahwa aku tidak menyukai wanita... Karena saat itu... aku sudah mulai jatuh hati... padamu..."

BRUK! Tiba-tiba Guren ambruk menindih Yuu. Spontan Yuu kelabakan, ia mencoba mendorong dan menarik Guren tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Yuu berhasil membebaskan diri. Ia sentuh kening dan leher Guren, mengambil termometer dari dalam kotak obat untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke mulut Guren, lalu dengan cepat menghubungi Shinya.

"Shinya-san... Guren..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu badan Guren sudah kembali normal sejam setelah Shinya dan satu perawatnya undur diri. Dokter muda itu bilang Guren baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu kelelahan dan sedikit dehidrasi. Guren hanya diberi satu suntikan, dan benar saja kondisinya sudah berangsur membaik saat ini.

Sejak tadi Yuu tak beranjak dari sisi Guren. Kini saat dirasa air kompres dalam baskom di atas meja mulai dingin ia bermaksud ke dapur menggantinya. Tapi saat baru bangkit dari duduk tiba-tiba Guren menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Guren?" Yuu segera mendekat. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Guren menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengganti air kompresmu dulu." Yuu berbalik, tapi gerak badannya terhenti karena ternyata Guren tidak melepas genggamannya.

"Tidak usah mengompresku lagi, aku sudah baik-baik saja," ujar Guren dengan suara serak.

Alis Yuu menaut, rasa bimbang kembali meliputi hati. Pelan ia duduk di sebelah Guren lagi. "Maafkan aku. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurusku kau sampai pingsan begitu. Dan aku justru berkata kasar padamu. Aku—"

Kalimat Yuu terpotong karena mendadak Guren bangkit dan mengecup bibirnya. "Yuu... Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan tentangku, aku hanya ingin kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Guren... aku..." Yuu tak bisa membantah lagi. Endusan Guren di belakang telinga kanannya membuatnya geli. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh lemah Guren tapi tak sampai hati. "Guren... Jangan yang... itu..." Ingin ia membentak saat Guren menyusupkan tangan ke dalam _T-shirt_nya dan mengusap-usap putingnya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana jika yang ini?" Guren mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung Yuu, kemudian turun ke pinggang, dan dengan pelan mengelus belahan pantatnya dengan arah naik turun.

"B‒baka Guren!" pekik Yuu saat satu jari Guren menyolek-nyolek lubang analnya.

"Yuu‒" Mendadak napas Guren memburu. "‒aku sangat menyukaimu..." bisiknya manja di telinga kanan Yuu. Ia jilat garis tepi telinga yang memerah itu, mengulum dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak di area bawah Yuu makin brutal, sedangkan tangan kiri bertengger di bahu remaja itu. Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuh Yuu ke ranjang, kakinya menendang selimut hingga terlempar di lantai, bentuk seprai pun awut-awutan.

Tangan kiri Guren makin bergerak nakal, bergerilya di dalam _T-shirt _Yuu. Remaja itu mendesah-desah dengan napas yang juga memburu saat jari-jari panas Guren menyentuh puting kanannya, menggiling-giling kemudian memelintir.

"Gu—" Mendadak Guren memagut bibir Yuu, menjilati dan menghisapnya dengan buas. Lidah Guren merangsek masuk mulut Yuu, dan berakhir dengan saling balas senam lidah, bertukar saliva dan saling meneguknya.

Yuu tak bisa berbuat banyak saat permainan Guren makin memberinya kenikmatan. Meski sejenak teringat Mika yang disukainya, tapi tak ia pungkiri buaian cinta Guren melambungkannya tinggi. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali, dan tak akan ada setitik rasa bimbang atas apapun yang mampu mengusik nalarnya saat ini.

Seolah hilang akal, Yuu membiarkan Guren makin gila menjamahnya. Ia remas rambut legam pria itu saat hisapan-hisapan erotis mendarat di setiap jengkal kulit dada dan putingnya. Sedangkan ia merasa dua jari sang penyerang menusuk liang anusnya dan meliuk-liuk penuh hasrat di dalam sana.

"Ahh... G‒Gu‒ren..." Tak sekalipun Yuu menolak setiap cumbuan Guren pada tubuh lemahnya. Nikmat, ia ingin merasakan itu walau mungkin hanya sesaat. Ia ingin memberi apa yang diharapkan Guren untuk membalas semua kerja kerasnya, seperti halnya istri yang melayani suami saat sang suami pulang kerja pada malam hari.

Dan Guren benar-benar berjaya karena Yuu menerima aksinya dengan hati terbuka. Hingga aksi puncak pun dilakukannya. Seks. Masih tanpa perlawanan maupun penolakan, Guren melepas helai demi helai busana yang membungkus sang adik angkat tercinta hingga tampaklah tubuh telanjang nan eksotisnya.

Meski desiran napsu membuncah seolah hendak menyembur dari puncak kepala, Guren berusaha tetap tenang. Mencoba membuat Yuu nyaman meski ia lihat remaja itu meringis kesakitan saat liang kecil di belahan pantatnya dimasuki batang kejantanan.

"Uhh... pelan... -pelan..." Yuu tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang begitu menyukai seks padahal ia merasa sesakit ini.

Guren tahu sakit yang diderita Yuu saat ini adalah hal yang wajar. Karena bagi Yuu bahkan baginya sendiri ini adalah pertama kalinya. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan, tapi juga tak tega melihat Yuu merasakan sakitnya. "Yuu... kucoba membuatmu nyaman, jadi bertahanlah..." Ia coba mengalihkan perhatian Yuu dari rasa sakit dengan memagut bibirnya, french kiss. Dan benar saja, Yuu menerima dan membalas ciumannya. Remaja bermanik hijau itu pun akhirnya benar-benar terlena dan tenggelam dalam nikmatnya surga dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guren menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos Yuu dan dirinya. Meski Yuu hanya bisa bertahan setengah jam dalam permainan baginya tak apa. Karena keterbukaan Yuu untuk menerima cintanya sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

Guren mencium pipi kiri Yuu yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. "Kau sudah ingin tidur?" Tangan jenjang itu bergerak menyibak helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi kening dan kelopak tertutup Yuu.

Yuu meraih tangan Guren dan menurunkannya dari keningnya. "Belum... aku..."

"Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" Guren seakan paham dengan jawaban Yuu yang tak terselesaikan. "Katakan saja, aku dengarkan."

Yuu membalik posisi berbaringnya menghadap Guren. Ia tatap manik cokelat di hadapan yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal. Kemudian bola matanya bergerak turun bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraba hidung pria itu. Dan turun lagi hingga ke bibirnya, ia biarkan sejenak jari-jarinya mengelus gundukan daging lembut merona itu, kemudian sentuhan jarinya turun ke dagu. Ah, tak Yuu pungkiri ia sangat suka bagian wajah Guren yang itu. Atau mungkin saat ini ia mulai menyukai semua yang terpampang di fisik kakak angkat yang beberapa menit lalu selesai menyetubuhinya.

"Maaf aku sudah menyebutmu pembohong. Sebenarnya... akulah pembohong terbesarnya."

Alis kiri Guren sedikit terangkat. Pelan ia elus pipi kiri Yuu dengan punggung jemarinya.

Mata Yuu tertutup, dahinya mengerut. "Aku cemburu..." Spontan posisi wajahnya sedikit menunduk. "Aku khawatir jika saja kau punya kekasih dan tidak memperhatikanku lagi." Tangannya setengah meremas lengan kekar Guren. "Tapi..." Mendadak wajahnya mendongak.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Guren segera.

"Tapi... aku... menyukai Mika..." jawab Yuu terbata, setitik bulir bening merembes turun dari sela bulu mata bawahnya. "Aku bingung... Aku suka kalian berdua. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi... tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu juga."

Tiba-tiba saja Guren memberi kecupan mesra di kening Yuu. Ia usap air mata yang meleleh di pipi kenyal remaja itu. "Aku tahu. Semua yang kau lakukan, semua yang kau rasakan, aku tahu, Yuu."

"Hee? Apa kau akan memarahiku?"

Bibir Guren menyungging senyum ramah. Sejurus kemudian ia tarik kepala Yuu ke pelukan. "Aku tahu semuanya jadi aku percaya. Percaya bahwa kau tidak akan dengan sengaja meninggalkan dan menyakiti perasaanku. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Mikaela, tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba memalingkan rasa sukamu darinya. Karena itulah kita akan terus bersama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuu meletakkan tangan kanannya di sisi perut Guren, hangat, ia tarik tangannya ke atas dan memeluk punggung kekar pria itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku menyukaimu. Selain itu, juga karena meski kau bisa bercinta dengan Mikaela, akhirnya kau akan mengharap sentuhanku juga."

Yuu merasa wajah dan telinganya memanas, malu. Ia tak sanggup memungkiri dan membantahnya. "Guren..."

"Terimakasih kau memberi 'kesempatan pertama'-mu padaku, bukan pada yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Mati sekarang pun aku rela."

DEG! Seketika mata Yuu membelalak. "Sepertinya aku pernah berkata hal yang serupa pada Mikaela," batinnya. Ia mendongak saat dirasa pelukan Guren sedikit merenggang. "Tidak akan kuijinkan kau mati sekarang, karena aku..." Yuu tak peduli lagi pada yang namanya gengsi meski ia tahu pipinya pasti memerah saat ini, "aku ingin melakukan lebih banyak hal gila denganmu." Dengan cepat Yuu membenamkan wajah di dada Guren begitu selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Tubuh Guren berguncang karena kekehan. Ia usap manja kepala Yuu dan berkata, "Akan kuberi kau hadiah istimewa."

Dan sebuah kecupan bibir menjadi pengantar tidur mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang kaki yang khas milik pria itu perlahan menuruni tangga. "Jadi inikah yang kau bilang hadiah istimewa?" Yuu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Menoleh ke samping kiri, ia lihat Guren hanya mengangguk singkat. "Heh... kau memberikannya setahun kemudian, sungguh sulit dipercaya."

"Hahahaha!" Guren menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuu yang sudah lebih mengembang bidang dari tahun sebelumnya. "Di sini kau akan terkejut atas suguhan surga dunia."

Mata Yuu membulat sempurna melihat kenampakan alam yang indahnya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Karena sejauh mata memandang adalah hamparan air biru dengan dasar putih yang tampak menyejukkan. Lelah payah tubuhnya akibat perjalanan panjang selama 12 jam pun setengah musnah.

Tanpa peduli ocehan Guren, Yuu mendaratkan pantat di akhir anak tangga, dan ia masukkan kedua kaki ke dalam air sejernih kaca di bawahnya. Guren sendiri tak ingin mengusik kesenangan Yuu dan lebih memilih mengedar pandang menikmati pemandangan.

Wakatobi, Indonesia, di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"Ohisashiburi, Yuu-chan..."

Suara itu... Seketika Yuu hilang fokus. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Dan surga dunia yang disebut Guren tadi kini akan menjadi nyata untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINN**

**.**

**.**

Hah~ Owatta! Maaf kalau endingnya kerasa maksa atau terlalu singkat atau kurang hot atau gimana. Pokoknya udah end ya~ _#ngik_

**AYA** / Nyehehe~ Misteri antara Guren dan putra-putra Hiiragi dijawab di chapter ini nak ... Iya mungkin itu Ferid lho mungkin _#halah_ XD

**The Galau Queen** / Mika perawan ding, dia cuma dimainin (?) aja :3 ... Wkwkwkwk Guren itu Guru Besar Mesum-nya ya XD

**rimahujan** / Aku pengen bikin cerita yang mereka tumpang tindih bertiga nih jadinya _#nggak_ :v ... Narkoba ya, sesuai 'profesi kriminal' Krul, tapi Guren bilang Yuu nggak dikasih banyak karena keburu diselamatkan dan langsung diberi perawatan maksimal buat nyegah hal buruk dalam tubuh yang nggak diinginkan _#et_ XD

**POKOKNYA BIG THANKS BUAT MINNA!**


End file.
